Fairy Tail de Cabeza
by SilverTheHedgehog13
Summary: un extraño articulo en la revista semanal Sorcerer le pone los pelos de punta a Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu y Gray. ¿que será lo que hay ahi? [[ya lo se, ya lo se, mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán.]]
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail de Cabeza

Capítulo 1:

Prologo

¡¿EEEEEHHHH?!

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Juvia y Gray habían sido atacados por el síndrome de la culpa, hoy sus poderes estaban de vuelta y ellos, convertidos en una pareja, estaban felices debido a que jamás discutían, no como Elfman y Evergreen cuyo principal motivo de discusión era que usualmente Elfman comparaba a todo el mundo con un hombre.

-me gusta esa tranquilidad. – había dicho Gray. – no es aburrido ni tampoco es hartante. Siempre hay algún tema de que hablar con Juvia, no hay monotonía pero tampoco hay mucho dinamismo. Algo bueno porque odio lo que se convierte en rutina.

Ese comentario había hecho sonrojar mucho a Juvia, en respuesta, el mago de hielo entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y le sonrió tranquilo. Ella correspondió el gesto apretando un poquito su mano y sonrojándose un poco más.

-sheesh, ahí van esos otra vez. – se quejó Laxus.

-Laxus oniisan – lo llamó CopyCat. Mostrando una sonrisita perversa.

-Hola, cachorro. – Lo saludó este- ¿Qué pasa? Por qué esa sonrisa tan macabra.

-lo que sucede es que no me habías dicho que tocases tan bien el bajo.

-¿bajo? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

- y no solo tú, Laxus oniisan, también Gajeel oniisan toca muy bien la batería, y Natsu, esa guitarra eléctrica te hace ver genial… pero Gray oniisan… que voz – como dijo todo eso en voz alta, no pudieron evitar enterarse todos, Mirajane estaba más que encantada.

-¿are? ¿Qué nos estas contando, Copy – kun?

-sí, mocoso, habla por que no se te entiende nada. – exigió Laxus. CopyCat, le metió un pedazo de pan en la boca

-no me des ordenes…. – le dijo a tono amenazante. Estaban a punto de pelear pero Erza las arrojó un par de tarros de cerveza dándoles de lleno en la cara.

-¡Laxus! ¡Deja de interrumpir! ¡Yo también quiero saber! – gritó ella. Auri no pudo evitar reírse. Era la primera vez que veía a Erza interesada por algo dentro del gremio y que no fueran las misiones.

Auri se acercó con un ejemplar de la revista Sorcerer y la puso sobre la mesa, Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu y Gary se acercaron curiosos. Entonces ella abrió el ejemplar de la revista.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?! –exclamaron los cuatro notablemente sonrojados.

-Juviaaa, no veas eso – decía Gray Tapándole los ojos. – es vergonzoso…

- Lucyyyy dime que no compraste eso por favor – le rogaba Natsu.

-¡Levy! ¡Auxilio! – exclamó Gajeel antes de intentar echarse a correr. Por otra parte, Laxus se quejaba tapandose los ojos.

-¡mis ojos! ¡Se queman! –decía casi rodando por el suelo.

Nadie se esperaba esa reacción por parte de los cuatro, menos aun de Laxus o Gajeel, por lo que la parte masculina de Fairy tail estaba de lo más curiosa así que se acercaron…pero….

Silencio sepulcral…no se esperaban ver eso ahí….

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

**[Nota de Silver:**

**Hola Gente C: princesas, princesos, gatos, asesinos, ukes, tachis, yanderes, tsunderes, moes, kuuderes, yangires, sex symbols, tigres compactos, digimons, macetas, piratas, pokemons, links, shinigamis, beybladers, shamanes, magos de fairy tail, gente de los gremios oscuros y humanidad en general C:**

**espero les haya gustado estte capitulo que reconosco esta cortito, es el segundo fanfic que escribo, la verdad es que estoy solito T_T soy un erizo olvidadito y por eso me hago reir a mi solo desde el principio owo (jope! que estoy mal de la cabeza~)**

**les pregunto:**  
**¿que sera lo que hay en esa revista Sorcerer? xD]**


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail De Cabeza

Capítulo 2:

Sigillum Mystique

- ¡Esto no es nada divertido! – estalló Laxus, Natsu quemó el ejemplar de la revista Sorcerer.

-listo, evidencia eliminada. – dijo con tono aliviado, mientras tanto la parte masculina del gremio se reia de ellos.

-eh, ¡Natsu! – Lo había llamado Wakaba - ¡ESO te sentaba bien! ¡Y Gray!

-¡CALLATE! – le habia gritado el mago de fuego – que si tu estuvieras en esas, seguro tu esposa te dejaba.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! – y así iniciaron una nueva pela dentro del gremio. Todos los hombres contra todos los hombres, simplemente no daban tregua.

Mientras tanto Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Wendy y Erza, salieron del edificio del gremio acompañadas de Cana y Bisca. Todas parecían contrariadas por la forma en la que habían reaccionado los chicos.

-De Natsu lo entiendo, De Gray, es pasable, pero de Gajeel y Laxus…. Es algo perturbador…- había dicho Levy.

-¿Qué habría en esa revista que los ha alterado tanto? – preguntó Erza.

-A saber. – Respondió Lucy – Es la primera vez que Natsu me pide que no compre la Revista, por lo general siempre la compra para mí.

-Juvia no entiende. Gray – Sama jamás había pedido a Juvia que no viera nada. Eso de verdad debió ser vergonzoso…. Ahora Juvia tiene curiosidad…

Lucy sonrió macabramente.

-vamos a mi casa, ¿sí? –las invitó a todas. Ellas sonrieron encantadas.

-vale vamos, pero yo tengo ganas de algo dulce, así que vamos de compras primero, ¿sí? – pidió Bisca.

-y algo de beber para mi… - confirmó Cana.

-yo quiero un pastel de fresas. – pidió erza.

-¡vamos, vamos! – sonrieron Wendy y Levy, acompañando a las chicas de compras.

Juvia se había quedado atrás un poco, estaba pensando en que tal vez Gray había actuado de esa forma tan rara por una razón fuerte.

"espero Gray – sama esté bien…" se dijo a sí misma.

Cruzó sus brazos, pensando que tal vez algún día Gray le tendría la confianza para decírselo pronto.

Entonces lo sintió. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura por detrás. Asustada intentó soltarse.

-tranquila. Soy yo. – le dijo el con tono divertido.

-Gray – sama, no asuste a Juvia. – dijo bajando la mirada. Pensando que había hecho mal, se apresuró a girarla y a tomarle el mentón para mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho. – le dijo mirándola fijamente. Justo en ese momento volvió a abrazarla posesivamente por la cintura y entregarle un beso apasionado.

Justo en ese momento, Lucy y Levy que habían regresado por Juvia, que ya se había quedado muy atrás, observaron la escena con un sonrojo leve.

-Wow…- había dicho Levy.

-si…- dijo una anonadada Lucy.

-debe querer mucho a Juvia. Gray jamás se había dejado besar por nadie. – dijo alguien tras ellas.

-Erza – sonrió Lucy.

-¡Hey! ¡Los tortolos! –les gritó erza, a lo que Juvia y Gray y Juvia Reaccionaron separándose pronto.

-ella es malvada…- dijo Levy.

-si…-dijo Lucy bajando la mirada. – no sabemos si ese era el primer beso de Juvia….

Erza solo se rio. Luego se lo preguntarían.

-¿G-Gray -sama? – lo llamó Juvia.  
-¿qué pasa, Juvia? – respondió el tomándola de la mano.

-Juvia quiere ir con Lucy – San y Levy – San y las chicas a comprar bocadillos. Hay cosas que queremos contarnos. – le dijo tranquila pero dulce.

-solo prométeme que no van a ponerse ebrias. Otra vez no. – le dijo depositándole un beso en la frente antes de soltarla. –Diviértete mucho.

La joven Loxar sonrió ante la reacción de Gray, quien parecía entender que no era que ella no quería estar con él. Amaba a ese mago. Con todas sus fuerzas. Ella se encaminó hacia las chicas, pero se detuvo… pensó por un momento y se sonrojó, después giró sobre sus pies para volver rápidamente a colocarse frente a Gray. Antes de que el mago pudiera reaccionar, ella se colocó sobre las puntas de sus pies y le robo un beso antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaban las chicas. El mago de hielo se ruborizó totalmente. ¿Juvia… su Juvia le había robado un beso? Eso lo hiso sonreír de forma arrogante. Le encantaba sentir el amor de Juvia y saber que luchaba siempre con su timidez solo para sorprenderlo…

[Silver en Happy mode: Entonces….]

En el centro comercial, las chicas compraron toda clase de golosinas para pasar el rato juntas. Levy compraron un par de revistas, entre ellas, el ejemplar de la revista Sorcerer de esa semana para que así todas pudieran ver de qué se trataba. Pasaron por un helado y después fueron a casa de lucy en donde todas se pusieron cómodas, procurando siempre no incomodar a Lucy, ahí conversaron un rato acerca de sus misiones y después, llegó la hora de ver el contenido se la revista…..

-¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHH?! – exclamaron todas. No se podían creer lo que veían

.

En la revista había un artículo sobre ellos cuatro, habían hecho inclusive una sesión de fotos de ellos….fotos demasiado provocadoras….

En una de las fotos, Natsu llevaba puesta una camisa de botones que estaba abierta, dejando ver su torso desnudo, llevaba la bufanda de Igneel colgada a la cadera, el cabello peinado distinto, rodeado de un listón rojo, haciendo alusión a que estaba enredado en él, pero eso no importaba, pues su mirada era impactante, pues el Dragon Slayer sonreía de lado, con la mirada en un punto fijo y cargada de lujuria.

Mientras tanto, Gray en esa fotografía estaba desnudo de la parte superior del cuerpo, su collar lo llevaba puesto en una mano a modo de brazalete, estaba también con el cuerpo enredado de manera provocativa con el hilo rojo que compartía con Natsu, en su mano derecha, que estaba con el dorso cubriéndole la frente, en la misma mano sostenía el logo de Fairy Tail, con la misma mirada fija en algún punto y todo el aire de lujuria.

Al ver la fotografía, Juvia y Lucy no pudieron evitar llevarse una mano a la boca, tratando de evitar el sangrado nasal y el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Todas estaban igual.

-Son…. Demasiado…. ¡sexys! – exclamó Cana al ver una fotografía de Laxus que lo hacía ver bastante provocador. Las demás solo atinaron a asentir. Tras la foto de Laxus, se encontraba una foto de Gajeel, Levy no soportó el sangrado nasal. Pues se desmayó.

-Levyyy resisteee – gimoteaba Wendy.

-mis ojos han visto un pedazo de cielo….-había dicho ella completamente sonrojada.

Erza comenzó a Leer en voz alta el larguísimo artículo que abarcaba varias páginas del ejemplar.

**_"¡nueva revelación musical en Magnolia! Porque Fairy Tail no es solo magia:_**

**_Así es, estimados Lectores de nuestra Revista Semanal., justo como lo leyeron, este gremio, además de magia, encierra más misterios. Así como nos sorprenden con sus asombrosas habilidades mágicas y sus bellas mujeres, también tienen más talentos ocultos. ¡En este momento le toca a la parte masculina de Fairy Tail demostrar que no solo las chicas merecen el premio por ser sexys!_**

**_Estos chicos aparentan no tener nada especial en ellos, ¡pero en estas fotos nos han demostrado todo lo contrario! Estos chicos forman parte de la nueva banda que nos tiene cautivadas a todas: Sigillum Mystique._**

**_Sus miembros pertenecen todos al gremio de Fairy Tail y han demostrado ser muy buenos amigos, a tal grado que, cuando uno de ellos escribió una canción para ese alguien especial, los demás de inmediato acudieron a apoyarlo. En lo personal los cuatro son excelentes personas, cuando acudí a a entrevistarlos, me trataron de lo mejor. Aquí los tienen:_**

**_El vocalista de la Banda es Gray Fullbuster, el mago de Hielo. Le encanta el Té helado y las hamburguesas. Se considera poco sociable, aunque la mayoría en su gremio ha dicho que Gray es un Tsundere total. Algunos dicen que es muy extraño debido a que tiene el hábito de perder su ropa por todos lados, sin embargo ha demostrado ser una grandiosa persona, no solamente por dar todo por sus compañeros de Gremio, si no que también al admitir que tiene una novia a la que ama con toda su alma y con la cual ha iniciado una relación recientemente. ¿Quién será la afortunada?_**

**_El guitarrista es Natsu Dragneel, el mago de fuego. Le gusta mucho hacer ejercicio, pasar tiempo con sus amigos y más aún, estar en compañía de su novia, Lucy Heartfilia, miembro de su equipo y maga celestial. El mago de fuego tiene un carácter explosivo y por lo general siempre crea discusiones con todo el mundo pero una vez que lo conoces sabes que el chico no es malo y que en realidad puede llegar a ser el mejor amigo de todos. Le encanta la limonada y comer de todo. No le gusta la gente injusta y protege todo aquello que el considera importante y valioso._**

**_El Bajista de la Banda es Laxus Dreyar, nieto del maestro del gremio Fairy Tail y mago del rayo. Le gusta la cerveza de raíz y que personas que se consideren fuertes acudan a retarlo, sobre el no hay mucho que decir, pues es un personaje muy serio y odia que lo llamen para cosas sin sentido, pues es el líder de la banda._**

**_Gajeel Redfox es el nombre del Baterista de la banda. Mago de hierro y novio de Levy McGarden, maga de escritura. Le gusta cantar canciones Shooby Dooby y pasar tiempo con su amiga Juvia Loxar, con quien hace misiones muy constantemente. Tiene una personalidad a la par de la de Laxus, ambos son bastante serios. Pero aun asi se preocupan mucho por sus compañeros, a tal grado de hacer lo que este a su alcance por ellos. Y eso incluye también darles una paliza a los chicos malos si es necesario._**

**_El nombre de su banda es Sigillum Mystique. Nadie sabe qué significa eso pero creen que suena algo salvaje y misterioso, como, a mi parecer, son ellos. El nombre de la canción que los dio a conocer, es Lost November, una canción compuesta por Gray Fullbuster para su nuevo amor, ¿Qué romántico, no es así?_**

**_En fin, estos chicos nos han cautivado no solo por su magia o por su música, sino tambien por su atractivo. En estas fotografías nos muestran lo sexys que pueden llegar a ser cuando no están pateándole el trasero a los chicos malos._**

**_Con algo de conversación logré sacarles que harán un concierto en magnolia muy pronto, pero desgraciadamente no logré sacarles algo de detalles. Que mal._**

**_esperemos estos chicos puedan seguir sorprendiéndonos con más de sus habilidades ocultas._**

**_Reportera: Annabelle Fortmind "_**

-¡¿CONCIERTO?! – estallaron todas.

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWO

**[Nota De Silver:**

**lamento mucho no haber puesto la actualización tan pronto como lo hacia en mi fanfic anterior pero es que enserio, mi mamá piensa que "tengo que pasar mas tiempo estudiando" y no me deja escribir a gusto. Por todas las chimichangas, tengo 11 años, no es como que me pierdo de mucho si ni siquiera he salido de la primaria Dx ademas, dejan en mi escuela tanta tarea que la puedo contar en KILOS. -Erizo deseando ser mayor de edad lo mas pronto posible-**

**pero en fin.**

**aquí esta la actualizacion y espero les haya gustado. no estaba muy inspirado, lo reconozco. pero igual me diverti escribiendolo. mi imaginacion esta looocaaa~ **

**Rita Uchiha Namikase: estuve tentado a ponerlos de mujeres pero senti que eso seria demasiado cruel xD**

**Sore - Chan: creo que eso es mi definicion de pervertido con toque de Fanservice. espero te haya gustado.**

**Tsukiko: muchas gracias por Tu Review. tambien te mando un saludo.**

**SinNombreEspecifico - Onee san: esta vez no lo deje con tanto suspenso y puse algo de Gruvia C: que se que te gusta C: (a mi tambien me gusta xD) muchas gracias por escribirme Reviews, espero de corazon que te guste aunque igual ya se que me falta mucho para ser bueno con esto de los fanfics, despues de todo es el segundo que escribo.**

**muchas gracias a todas y a todos por sus Reviews (ya se que soy malo con los Summarys, prometo esforzarme para editarlo y hacer que quede llamativo) Y YA SE QUE ESCRIBI UNA BIBLIA esta vez = =UUU (por favor no me maten) les mando un saludo y espero poder actualizar pronto esta vez.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Nota De Silver:  
Durante la duración del Fanfic colocaré diferentes canciones que aclaro: no son mias. Las versiones que coloque estarán descritas en una nota como esta cuando sea momento para colocarlas. Las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos intérpretes, cantantes, compositores, bandas, derechos reservados para ellos, esto es un fanfic hecho de un fan para más fans.]**

Fairy Tail de Cabeza  
Capitulo 3  
La Misión

Las chicas estaban tan impactadas por lo que acababan de leer que no sabían que pensar. Los chicos les habían ocultado algo tan importante para ellos. Se veían Divinos en todo el sentido de la palabra pero no podían evitar sentirse heridas de cierta forma.

-Juvia no puede creer que Gray – Sama le ocultara a Juvia que tenía una banda – había dicho ella bajando la mirada.

-no te preocupes, Juvia, tal vez era una sorpresa para ti, tú lo has escuchado de labios de Erza, Gray escribió una canción para ti, ¿no es eso romántico? Además, si no te lo dijo ahora es porque probablemente es una sorpresa para ti – Juvia se sonrojó mucho por eso, si era verdad que el había escrito esa canción para ella entonces debía amarla mucho más de lo que ella creía. Las chicas rieron.

-otra cosa Juvia – esta vez fue Erza quien la llamó – Ese beso de antes, ¿era tu primer beso con Gray?

Todas las demás la rodearon queriendo saber. Ella se sonrojó muchísimo y pensó en algo rápido para escabullirse de la pregunta pero era más que obvio que no podría hacerlo. Tenía que ser sincera con sus amigas.

-Pues… - había iniciado ella, colocando un dedo en su labio inferior, pensante- El primer beso de Juvia con Gray – Sama fue el día que Gray – sama le pidió a Juvia que regresara al gremio y que se quedara con él….

- ¿eh? ¿De verdad Gray dijo esas exactas palabras? – preguntó Bisca mostrándose escéptica.

-Si… las palabras de Gray Sama fueron: "no te vayas… vuelve al gremio, quédate con nuestros amigos. Quédate conmigo." –le contó Juvia a sus amigas, quienes reaccionaron con un grito de emoción. En la mente de Cana se empezaba a formar un Plan.

-¿Por qué esa cara, cana? – Preguntó Levy – cuando haces esa cara significa problemas.. – canturreó.  
-no es para tanto – dijo Cana- solo estaba pensando. Si los chicos han hecho una banda sin decírnoslo, ¿Por qué no hacemos una nosotras también?

-no lo sé, Cana – San, Juvia no sabe cantar… o por lo menos jamás lo ha intentado frente a la gente.

[Silver en Modo Happy: mientras tanto….]

Los chicos discutían el contenido de aquella revista que habían visto recién. No estaban nada contentos, pero aun así no sabían cómo reaccionar. Apenas salieron del gremio cuando las chicas comenzaron a atacarlos y a pedirles autógrafos, Gray apenas y había alcanzado a Juvia. Se sonrojó al recordar que ella le había robado un beso. De verdad amaba a Juvia.

-Gray, ¿Estas bien? – había preguntado Laxus- Estas Rojo. –Gray no pudo más que sentirse avergonzado y se sonrojó otro tanto.

-¿esto es verdad? ¿El hombre de las nieves teniendo fiebre? – había preguntado Gajeel.

-no tengo fiebre – había dicho el mago de hielo en un quejido.- es solo que Juvia me ha sorprendido.

-¿ah sí? ¿Qué ha hecho esa mujer ahora? – preguntó Gajeel interesado.

-pues…. Ha sido la primera vez que Juvia me roba un beso…

-¿no se habían besado antes?- preguntó Laxus. Gray no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

-y-ya nos habíamos besado antes – respondió apenado – p – pero es la primera vez que ella toma la iniciativa y me roba un beso…

-ya. Yo también me sentí así cuando la enana me robo un beso. – confesó Gajeel.

-¿Levy? – Preguntó Natsu, interesado en la plática.- como sea, yo tengo hambre… ¿Qué vamos a comer?  
-acabas de comer hace 10 minutos, saco de flamas – le dijo Gray.  
-¿y eso que tiene? Yo también tengo hambre – le contradijo Laxus.

-y yo – lo apoyó Gajeel.

-por todo lo divino… tenían que ser Dragon Slayers… - dijo Gray Negando con la cabeza.- la comida no es importante ahora. ¿Qué rayos es eso de Sigillum Mystique?

-ahora que lo mencionas, salían fotos de nosotros…- dijo Laxus.  
-yo no hice ninguna sesión de fotos – se defendió Natsu.

-yo no di ninguna entrevista. – lo secundó Gajeel.

-¡yo no sé cantar! –estalló Gray. Laxus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada antes de ponerse serio de nuevo.

-y yo estoy seguro de que no hice ni entrevista, ni sesión de fotos ni solo de Bajo alguno. – concluyó Laxus.

-¿es que tu si tocas el Bajo? – preguntó Gajeel.

-solo cuando estoy aburrido. – respondió el rubio. –eso nos deja como resultado que hay alguien haciéndose pasar por todos nosotros y tengo una idea clara de quienes pueden ser.

-¿ah sí? –preguntaron los cuatro.

-tengo una lista de cuatro nombres. – dijo el cruzándose de brazos. – Auri, Sun Ryung, CopyCat y Mirajane.

-magia de transformación, pero claro, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? – cayó en cuenta Gray. – pero ¿Por qué harían eso?

-alguna misión tal vez – excusó Laxus.

-no lo sabremos hasta preguntarles. – concluyó Gajeel.

Y así los cuatro se dirigieron al gremio, tomando rutas alternas y escondiéndose de las fans locas que se habían ganado de la noche a la mañana, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a estar rodeados de chicas, se sentían abrumados, más aun algunos teniendo novia. Laxus aún no se había declarado a Cana, por lo tanto no tenía absolutamente nada de lo que preocuparse pero los demás si, si alguna de las chicas (ya fuera Levy, Lucy, o Juvia) los veía rodeados de chicas desconocidas eso podría significar su ruina.

Cuando por fin abrieron las puertas del gremio de una patada, se toparon con algo increíble, eran ellos cuatro, vestidos únicamente de la parte inferior del cuerpo, vestidos exactamente como la revista. Se colocaron cada uno frente a su "otro yo", buscándose defectos con detenimiento. Obviamente una batalla estaría a punto de iniciar, pero el maestro Makarov se dio cuenta así que llamó al Gray Real a su oficina, lo mismo para Gajeel, Laxus y Natsu reales.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, viejo? – exigió Laxus.

-tranquilo, Rakusasu (Laxus)-le dijo el anciano- todo es parte de una misión impuesta por Magnolia misma.

-¿Por Magnolia? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. – se quejó Natsu.

-lo tiene y te callas hasta que termine de hablar – le dijo el anciano n tono amenazante, el Dragon Slayer no pudo más que obedecer. – Magnolia está molesta por los destrozos que TU y tus hermanos han provocado tras cada vez que se pelean. Por eso los iban a encerrar para siempre en una celda que les absorbería la magia. Mirajane y CopyCat los salvaron con la ayuda de Auri y Sun Ryung…ellos dijeron que ustedes compensarían todo desastre provocado y así se formó su supuesta banda. La gente quiere ver algo diferente a magia por todos lados, por eso una banda era lo más sencillo de hacer.

Lee Sun Ryung…. El hombre al que Gray más detestaba en el mundo por haberse metido con lo más importante que Gray tenía y que podía llamar suyo: SU Juvia. Y la cosa no terminaba ahí porque además de haber sido aceptado en Fairy Tail, se había empeñado en llamar la atención de Juvia, invitándola a salir. ¿Y ahora resultaba que Gray le debía un favor? ¡CLARO QUE NO!

-¡ANCIANO! –Se quejó Natsu- ¿Qué se supone que haremos nosotros en ese tiempo?

-¡ustedes están castigados!

-¡¿C-C-CASTIGADOS?!

**[Segunda Nota De Silver:**

**¿Cuál será el castigo de esos cuatro? Acepto sugerencias C: muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews, aprovecho este momento para darles las gracias por pasarse por mi Oneshot "Delirio", si no se han pasado, les invito a que lo hagan, advierto que es un tanto espeluznante porque salió de una pesadilla /:**

**Sore –Chan: T_T lamento mucho haberte asustado, enserio no pensé que ese Oneshot fuera tan oscuro.**

**Ayenma: si alguna vez llegas a leer estas líneas, me alegro mucho de que te gustara el Oneshot, concuerdo contigo en que esta medio raro xD**

**SinNombreEspecifico – Oneechan: no tienes idea de lo difícil que es meterse en la mente de una chica ._.U me ha tenido que ayudar mi prima para escribir eso que puse en el artículo de la revista. Se me quedó viendo raro cuando le dije "ayúdame a describir un tipo buenorro" xDu ahora mi propósito de año nuevo será no ser tan rarito xDDDDD**

**Estoy pensando en hacer un nuevo fanfic con una trama de los juegos mágicos, habrá Gruvia y Nalu tal vez, pero antes necesito su ayuda. Quiero que el propósito del Nalu y el Gruvia sea un nuevo gremio que estará compuesto por todos nosotros como personajes (eso si me dan permiso). Los que quieran participar por favor mándenme un MP con el nombre de su personaje, su habilidad y el tipo de relación que quieren tener con mi personaje (ya saben, rivales, amigos, etc.) para ir armando la historia C:**

**Necesito al personaje que da miedo**

**A la sexy**

**Al rompecorazones**

**Al explosivo**

**Al/la timida**

**Al más fuerte del gremio.**

**El Maestro del gremio.**

**Mi personaje será serio, protege a sus compañeros del gremio, le apodan el Troublemaker junto con su compañera de equipo (que está por definirse, debe ser una sexy empedernida) aunque aún es un mocoso, es muy fuerte y le dará muchos problemas a los miembros de otros gremios. Controla la arena.**

**Espero me den su permiso y me manden una reseña de sus personajes para ir viendo como compondré la historia y como me voy a meter al personaje para darle escencia D.**

**Sin mas por el momento, les mando un saludo.**

**nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, ¿Me Regalan Un Review?]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail de Cabeza**

**Capítulo 4**

**La verdad tras lo sucedido**

-sheesh… ¿por qué tenemos que limpiar los baños? – se quejaba Laxus.

-ya lo oíste. Tenemos que "pagar el favor" – respondió Gray notablemente fastidiado.

-¿Eso significa que CopyCat y Sun Ryung limpian los baños todos los días? – preguntó Gajeel.

Ante la imagen de CopyCat y Sun Ryung limpiando los baños no pudieron más que reírse a carcajadas, no podían imaginarse al cachorro y al idiota limpiando los baños, eso era demasiado estúpido, además de degradante…

-veo que se están divirtiendo – había dicho Elfman recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-yo, Elfman – saludó Redfox chocando puños con él.

-oye, ¿tu estuviste en el momento que Mira-chan nos salvó? – preguntó Gray.

-Sí. Todos lo vimos. Aunque quien inició todo fue CopyCat, cuando supo que iban a arrestar a Laxus simplemente se transformó en Gray y dijo "no pueden arrestarnos antes del concierto".

**=Flashback de ElfMan=**

-Soy Ylvis, líder de la guardia del consejo: Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel. Quedan arrestados bajo los cargos de destrucción al patrimonio de Magnolia, disturbios y daños a terceros.

-¿Qué? ¡Laxus y los demás jamás harían algo así, debe haber un error! – gritó Wakaba.

Tras el escenario, CopyCat llamó a Mirajane, Sun Ryung y Auri con urgencia.

-tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que se los lleven. –decía con urgencia el chico.

-¿Qué hacemos, Copy- Kun? – preguntó una decidida Mirajane.

-Lo que podamos. – respondió este y, en un impulso de poder mágico, se transformó en el primer mago que se le vino a la mente: Gray Fullbuster. Aun tenia puesta su ropa, por lo que, recordando el extraño hábito de Gray, se quitó la camisa.

-ahora te entiendo – le dijo Mirajane y, siguiendo el ejemplo de CopyCat, se transformó en Laxus. Rápidamente y asegurándose de no ser vista, se escabulló a la habitación provisional que tenía Laxus arriba y se vistió.

Por otra parte, Auri se transformó en Natsu, y Sun Ryung en Gajeel. Ambos acudieron a los lugares en la taberna que los Dragon Slayers frecuentaban, descubriendo el equipaje de ambos, por lo que les fue sencillo vestirse. El tiempo se les estaba acabando.

-¡Gray Fullbuster! – gritó el miembro de la guardia. – te ordeno mostrarte.

-oe, oe, que haces mucho alboroto. – CopyCat se había sumido en su papel, hablando exactamente igual que el Gray real – de verdad me encantaría irme con ustedes pero no puedo hacerlo. Primeramente porque Juvia me mataría si falto a la cena otra vez. Y segundo, no pueden arrestarnos antes del concierto. No creo que a magnolia le guste ver un entretenimiento donde sus estrellas principales están en la cárcel.

-¿de qué concierto hablas? – dijo el miembro del consejo cruzándose de brazos.

-nosotros ya sabemos que hemos estado causándole destrozos a magnolia y por eso los chicos y yo formamos una banda, haremos un concierto pronto.

La guardia del consejo se mostraba escéptica aun, lo cual era malo para los chicos, así que Auri tomó la iniciativa, utilizando la voz de Natsu, subió al escenario y le gritó al falso Gray.

-¡a ver si te mueves ya, Hielitos! ¡Que tengo hambre y no me quiero perder lo que Mira – chan está haciendo en la cocina! – de verdad sonaba como el Natsu real por lo que los del gremio no pudieron evitar reírse.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡No me grites, cerebro de lava! –le respondió irritado el falso mago de hielo y sin más fue al escenario, en donde el falso Gajeel y el falso Laxus tomaban sus posiciones.

El falso Gray cerró los ojos, confiaba en la voz de Gray, aunque sabía que Gray jamás había cantado en público. aun así, el pánico escénico lo envolvía.

-seguramente Gray hará alguna tontería – Decía Jet cruzándose de brazos.

-yo no estoy tan seguro, si Laxus está con él es porque realmente vale la pena – respondió Droy.

-solo nos queda esperar. – respondió Makao.

-Gray- Nii….- Romeo no podía ocultar su preocupación.

Las campanas de la catedral anunciaban el medio día en Magnolia. El falso Gray asintió. Algo debía salir de esa improvisación… así la música comenzó….

**[[Escuchar: Diaura – Lost November]]**

-vaya… no sabía que Gray tuviera tan buena voz… - decía un emocionado BickSlow siguiendo rítmicamente la música.

-que bien guardado se lo tenía. Y Natsu… dios, que guitarra….-confirmaba Freed.

-eso no es todo, Gajeel y Laxus son fantásticos – apoyaba Nab.

-¡ESO! ¡GRAY ONIISAN! –gritaba Romeo.

Pronto, gente curiosa comenzó a rodear el gremio, moviéndose al ritmo de la música y haciendo un desorden, golpeando sus pies contra el suelo rítmicamente. Los miembros del consejo estaban anonadados, no daban fe a lo que estaban viendo. Pronto los medios comenzaron a abarrotar Fairy Tail, atraídos por el mundo de gente que había. El maestro Makarov estaba más que impresionado por lo que CopyCat estaba haciendo por salvar a miembros de su gremio, lo mismo Mirajane, y Auri, y ni hablar de Sun Ryung. Sonrió disfrutando de la música. Eso era ser un mago de Fairy Tail.

El falso Gray se movía al ritmo de la música, dando lo que sería un mini concierto dentro del gremio, conviviendo con la gente desconocida que había entrado al gremio apenas escucharlos, las chicas comenzaban a preguntar quién era el cantante y los miembros de la banda. Estaban ganándose fans, lo cual podría ser malo o bueno depende de cómo se viera. **[[Fin Del Track]]**

-¡Gracias! – gritó un cansado Gray Fullbuster desde el escenario.

La gente le respondió vitoreándolo, alzando los brazos y gritando alegremente antes de salir del gremio. El falso Fullbuster bajo del escenario, sudoroso y cansado, encarando a los miembros de la guardia del consejo, quienes los miraban a todos, atónitos, no se esperaban que lo que ellos habían dicho fuera real.

-yo no le tengo miedo a ser arrestado – había dicho el falso Fullbuster- pero también se lo que Magnolia quiere y creo haberlo demostrado perfectamente.

La guardia estuvo a punto de debatir, pero fue acallada por una amable reportera.

-¿Gary Fullbuster – san?

-¿sí?

-soy Annabelle Fortmind, reportera de la revista semanal Sorcerer, ¿podría hacerle unas preguntas?

-claro, ¿por qué no?

**=Fin Del Flashback de Elfman=**

-así que eso pasó- concluyó Gajeel.

– el cachorro se merece mis respetos. No cualquiera hace eso por salvarte el trasero. – secundó Laxus.

-Ahora sabemos por qué los dobles.

-¡esto es confuso! ¡Yo soy yo y Auri es yo, eso significa que soy Auri! –decía un confundido Natsu.

-¡es un hombre! – gritó Elfman.

-no seas idiota, tú eres tú, Auri es Auri y Auri no es hombre. –explicó Gajeel un tanto irritado llevándose la mano a la cara.

-¿Y? ¿Qué sigue ahora? – Preguntó Laxus- no nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre limpiando baños. Algún día se le va a acabar el poder mágico a los chicos y si pasa algo o los paparazzi comienzan a atacar, no pueden vernos aquí cuando se supone que estamos ensayando.

-¡le diré a Auri que el Hombre soy yo! – estalló Natsu.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver ahora? Todos sabemos que Auri es una chica, Salamander. – terció Gajeel.

-¿enserio?

-si –concordaron todos.

-¡¿y por qué nadie me dijo nada?!

-¡porque eres el único idiota que confunde a una chica con un hombre!- respondió Gray completamente irritado.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Te mostrare quien es el idiota, trasero de hielo!

-¡aquí te espero, aliento de lagartija!

[Silver en modo Happy: MIENTRAS TANTO…]

-bien chicas, desde el inicio…. ¡1, 2, 3, 4!

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

**[Nota De Silver:**

**¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Les adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo habrá muchísima música, y habrá un evento desafortunado. ¿Qué pasará?... Ay ese Natsu, confundiendo chicas con hombres = =u**

**Aprovecho para darles las gracias a:**

**Rita Uchiha Namikaze**  
**xHinamoriKunx**  
**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z**

**Isa-Naluforeva**  
**Sore - Chan**

**quienes me mandaron un Review en mi OneShot "Don't Go Away" me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado. Aunque la verdad pensé que no tendría ni un solo review por lo simple que me parecio. Respondo Reviews:**

**Taki – Suzuna: gracias por tu review, no tienes idea de lo difícil que es describir a alguien de esa forma cuando es alguien de tu mismo sexo, por lo menos para mí lo fue. Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fanfic. Espero poder seguir leyendo tus Reviews C: un saludo.**

**Sore – Chan: no quiero ser tan cruel para vestirlos como niñas, pero tal vez en algún momento de la historia pase algo super raro. Muchas gracias por apoyarme con la nueva historia, veras que quedara respetable C/: (no quiere decir que quedara genial por que no se considera bueno escribiendo)**

**Rita Uchiha Namikaze: aún le falta desarrollarse a la historia C: tengo más sorpresas preparadas para ustedes jijijiji (conciencia de Silver: maldito troll xD)**

**Fran-Neko-Nee: me alegra que te guste la historia. Me divierto mucho escribiéndola aunque es difícil en ocaciones, me esfuerzo por actualizar pronto asi que no te preocupes por la tardanza. Respondiendo a tu duda, no soy chileno… xD saco de weas LOL quiero usar ese insulto al gun dia xD jajajaja veras, al fuego en algunas ocasiones se le llama "flamas" por eso lo del saco de flamas C: un insulto inventado por mi… ¿Qué es una wea? xD/ por cierto, u personaje esta genialosamente descrito, me imagine varias cosas en cuanto lei la descripción. Me gusta C:**

**SinNombreEspecifico – Oneechan: los puse a limpiar el baño muahahahaha xD algunos personajes son tan fuertes que hacen lo que les da la gana dentro de la historia, puede que el verdadero Laxus me amenace y me haga colocarlo a él en Sigillum Mystique o tal vez le dé flojera y no quiera xD con Laxus nunca se sabe nada xD muchas gracias por apoyarme con la nueva historia, tu personaje me encanta. C**

**Nalugruvia: muchas gracias por tu Review, me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi historia. Muchas gracias tambien por comentar mi Fanfic "Delirio" desgraciadamente ese fanfic salio de una pesadilla, por lo tanto no lo puedo continuar a menos que tenga la misma pesadilla otra vez, que es muy poco probable /:**

**sin más, les pregunto:**

**¿soy merecedor de sus Reviews?]**


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tail de Cabeza

Capítulo 5

Spectra.

**[[Escuchar: Crow Song –Girls Dead Monster (Yui Ver.)]]**

Las chicas no sabían que podían tocar tan bien si ellas lo deseaban, realmente querían estar a la par de los chicos y su música no se quedaba atrás. Cana había logrado hacer cantar a Juvia, Levy había elegido el teclado, Erza estaba en la batería, argumentaba que le gustaba golpear cosas. Lucy había elegido la segunda guitarra, Cana el bajo y Juvia tenía la primera guitarra al mismo tiempo que cantaba teniendo a Cana y Lucy como coristas.

Virgo y Aquarius, apoyando el deseo de su dueña, diseñó el vestuario que las chicas llevarían. El cual constaba de varios trajes en un estilo rock-punk, los cuales se les veían bastante bien pues se ajustaban a sus figuras, haciéndolas ver rudas pero la vez, bastante guapas.

Juvia se movía al ritmo de la canción, acompañando a Cana, Lucy y Levy, quienes se movían con ella, estaban divirtiéndose mucho realmente, no pensaron que fuera tan divertido el pertenecer a una banda. Realmente parecía todo más complicado de lo que era. ¿o era acaso que ellas se divertían más de lo que esperaban aprendiendo a tocar sus respectivos instrumentos? Lo cierto es que ellas no tenían la intención de ser opacadas por los chicos en ningún momento. Asimismo tampoco querían que sus novios, ahora súper estrellas, salieran con magas ordinarias, eso era inaceptable, así como también era inaceptable que sus novios se enamoraran de otras chicas.

Mientras ellas tocaban esa bastante pegajosa canción, Bisca las grababa. Acto seguido envió la grabación a alguna parte, al final nadie sabía en donde se encontraba la grabación. Ellas, pensaron que la había enviado a Alzack, pero no era de esa forma.

Terminando de ajustar los detalles que quedaban para terminar la canción, las chicas estaban agotadas. Por lo que, al terminar, todas organizaron una pijamada en casa de Lucy, en donde comieron bastante bien, no sabían que Bisca podía ser tan buena en la cocina. Acordaron que el nombre de la banda seria Spectra por razones que ni siquiera ellas comprendían. Virgo le dio masaje en las manos a todas y cada una antes de tomar un baño e ir a dormir. **[Fin Del Track]**

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se vistieron con nuevos trajes, diseñados nuevamente por Virgo y Aquarius, nuevamente mostrando el lado sexy en ellas al mismo tiempo que mostraba su lado rudo. Y así, acudieron al gremio para ensayar frente a todos, puesto que tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo.

Al entrar al gremio, se robaron las miradas de todos. Ellas no acostumbraban a vestir de esa forma. Gajeel, Natsu y Gray no estaban ahí, así que se perdían de la buena vista que estaban dejando sus novias. CopyCat se impresionó, todas eran bastante bellas. Más aun de lo que quería reconocer. Pero si elegía a una de ellas, seguramente se ganaría el odio de los mayores del gremio, tomando en cuenta que él era el enano del gremio, junto a Romeo, Auri y Wendy.

Las chicas fueron a la barra, en donde Mirajane las recibió con una sonrisa.

-chicas, ¡se ven fantásticas! ¿Es parte de una nueva moda? –preguntó sirviéndoles lo de siempre a todas.

-digamos que es parte de una sorpresa – respondió una sonriente erza Scarlet.

-ya veo – dijo riéndose tranquila. – esta parte de su sorpresa está creando una laguna de baba por todos lados. Pero sus novios, nada más no pierden de una vista muchísimo más que hermosa. Vaya, que envidia me dan.

-n-no diga esas cosas Mira – san que hace sonrojar a Juvia. Juvia no puede imaginarse siquiera qué pensaría Gray – sama si ve a Juvia vestida así…

-yo no quiero imaginarme qué pensaría Gajeel.

-o Natsu….

-o Jellal…

Las chicas se pusieron completamente rojas. Era cierto, se veían muy diferentes a como usualmente se vestían y se veían escandalosamente bien, por lo tanto, para no crear una inundación en el gremio, tenían que moverse rápido. Una vez terminado su trago, acudieron al escenario, en donde tomaron sus posiciones.

-pues yo no quiero imaginarme qué pensaría mi botella de sake – las chicas rieron.

Juvia estuvo trabajando con su pánico escénico durante todo el trayecto hacia el gremio, por lo que, al estar en el escenario, simplemente tuvo que imaginar que nadie estaba ahí, mirándola. Y así fue más sencillo dar inicio a la canción.

**[[[Escuchar: Joint – Mami Kawada]]**

Los acordes de la guitarra de Juvia comenzaron a sonar, seguidos por la batería de Erza y seguidamente por Lucy y Cana. La parte masculina del gremio estaba más que impresionada, además de hermosas eran talentosas. BickSlow comenzó a seguir el ritmo primero y de pronto, todo el gremio estaba sumido en música y festejos. Juvia dejó impresionados a todos con esa voz y los acordes de guitarra. Lucy, Cana, Levy y Erza no se quedaban atraz. El maestro Makarov, pensando que se trataba nuevamente de Mirajane, Auri, Sun Ryung y Mirajane, bajó al primer piso y se sentó en la barra. Sin prestar atención a lo demás.

-Mirajane… ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente?

-¿eh? Yo estoy aquí, maestro.

-¡¿EH?! – excamó- entonces las que están ahí son…

-las verdaderas chicas. – dijo tranquila.

-wow…

CopyCat había estado grabando todo el tiempo con el fin de mostrarle a Laxus, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel lo que sus ojos impresionados estaban viendo. Sun Ryung estaba flotando en sangre proveniente de su nariz mientras Auri desesperada intentaba reanimarlo. Lissana estaba más que sorprendida, impactada. Inclusive tuvo que verificar si su mandíbula no se encontraba en el suelo. Esa música era genial, la voz de Juvia era genial, los vestuarios eran geniales, eso era demasiado….inclusive la forma en la que Juvia y las chicas se movían al compás de la música era extremadamente genial. Se sentía… ¿celosa? ¿Por qué las demás eran el centro de atención? Suficiente tenía con que Natsu hubiera preferido a Lucy como para que ahora ella le restregara en la cara que ella era mejor en muchos aspectos. No solo en el vestuario, sino también en la forma de tocar la segunda guitarra…no… no podía pensar en eso. Eso no era propio de ella. Si Natsu había elegido a Lucy, estaba bien, él tendría sus razones, con el tiempo ella había aprendido a superarlo. Y que Lucy quisiera divertirse y jugar a tener una banda con sus amigas también estaba bien, no tenía por qué guardarle rencor, después de todo, Lucy no se había metido en el corazón de Natsu por la fuerza. Sus celos eran por demás tontos.

Una vez aclarados sus pensamientos, Lissana se unió a la celebración. Disfrutando de la música y del ambiente. La gente curiosa comenzó a rodear el gremio. Al ver que se trataba de chicas que además se veían bien y estaban en una banda, se volvieron locos, vitoreando a las chicas, más aun los hombres. Y como siempre, la prensa fue avisada de que había una nueva banda además de Sigillum Mystique. **[[Fin del track]]**

Para cuando la prensa llegó ya era demasiado tarde y las chicas habían terminado de tocar y habían bajado del escenario, los demás las felicitaron por su buen trabajo mientras bebían otro trago, una hora después, ya que ellas habían comido tranquilamente y bebían jugo de naranja (en el caso de Cana, Cerveza de Raíz en proporciones menores a las usuales). Justo entonces, cuando se estaban por retirar. Al gremio llegó Annabelle Fortmind, reportera de la revista sorcerer.

-¿Loxar Juvia – san?

-¿e-eh? Si…

-soy Anabelle Fortmind. Reportera de la revista semanal sorcerer. ¿Me permitirías hacerte unas preguntas a ti y tus compañeras?

-por nosotras no hay problema –respondieron las chicas tranquilamente y al unisono. Esbozando una agradable sonrisa.

-por Juvia tampoco hay ningún problema.

**[[Silver en modo Happy: mientras tanto…]]**

Los chicos habían salido de ese karaoke, muertos de risa. No podían creer que malos eran para tocar Natsu y Gajeel, Gray no podía entender como era que sabía cantar si no lo había intentado nunca en su vida y Laxus estaba más que tranquilo, riéndose con los otros. Acudieron a tiendas de música, en donde Laxus se compró un Bajo nuevo, Gajeel compró su batería, Natsu adquirió una hermosa guitarra en tonalidades negras y Gray compró un CD en donde se entrenaba a la gente para aprender a vocalizar sin necesidad de pagar por maestros. Acto seguido fueron a comer.

-como tarda la comida- se quejó Gajeel.

-ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Están tardándose bastante.-concordó Laxus.

-pedimos hace 3 minutos, sean pacientes – dijo Gray, sabiendo que Natsu sería el primero en replicar. Para su sorpresa no fue así.

Natsu, porque tenía demasiada flojera y estaba por demás como para quejarse, adquirió una de esas revistas de moda que venden por ahí. Y estaba entretenido leyendo. Había encontrado al parecer un artículo bastante interesante que lo tenía comiéndose las uñas. Pero justo en lo más interesante…se terminó.

-oh no… -dijo angustiado llevándose la mano que aun poseía uñas largas a la boca- Gray descubrió mi relación secreta con Laxus… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

**[[Nota de Silver:**

**¿Qué cosa estaba leyendo Natsu? xDDD chicas, respondan xDD**

**Si, este fic estaba pausado por falta de payasito para desayunar, pero eso no implica que deje por completo de escribir. Muchísimas gracias por leer mis fanfics enserio, me dan a entender que puedo seguir escribiendo C:**

**Un abrazo y espero sus reviews C:**

**Xei (yo), Out.]]**


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail de Cabeza

Capítulo 6

Una Serie de Eventos Desafortunados.

-¡¿QUE ESTAS LEYENDO, ESTUPIDO?!- estalló Laxus arrebatándole la revista y dándole un golpe en la cara.

-¿y a mí que me importa si ustedes tienen una relación? La que se tiene que preocupar es Lucy, no yo. No sabía que ambos eran del otro bando – dijo Gray restándole importancia al asunto, Gajeel estaba muerto de risa.

-por lo que dice el Summary al reverso de esta cosa, tú tienes una relación con Natsu desde hace tres años, pero eres un completo idiota con él. Natsu se enfadó de ti y se puso de novio conmigo sin que tú lo notes…-dijo Laxus explicando lo que acababa de leer en la tapa trasera de la revista.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo Gray sin poder creerlo- ¡¿a qué clase de mente perversa se le ocurrió escribir semejante tontería?!

-a una tal "YaoiSukiSukiNomikoGolosita2315"- dijo Gajeel uniéndose a la conversación. Estaba interesado en esa revista por alguna extraña razón.

-¿ese nombre es legal? ¿Qué es Yaoi en primer lugar? – Preguntó Gray – no puedo creer que haya gente tan enferma como para escribir cosas que digan que Natsu y yo somos pareja…

La mala suerte azotó a los chicos cuando las chicas Spectra entraron en aquel restaurante justo cuando Gray decía "Natsu y yo somos pareja". La cantante principal de Spectra, Juvia Loxar, se desmayó en el acto. Las demás no sabían cómo reaccionar. Lucy solo bajó la mirada y lloró en silencio, plantada justo en la entrada del restaurante. Poco después su tristeza se transformó en Ira. Avanzó con decisión hacia la mesa de los chicos y tomó a Natsu por la bufanda, halándolo hacia ella para darle un bofetón muy fuerte.

-muy bien Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel, el dragón de fuego – dijo ella muy furiosa.- ¡¿por qué con Gray?! ¡¿De todas las personas con las que pudiste haberme puesto el cuerno, tenía que ser exactamente con Gray?!

-aquí dice que también se cansó de Gray y ahora te engaña con Laxus. –decía Gajeel tan entrado en la historia que leía que no se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que pasaba y lo que acababa de decir.

-¡I-Imbécil!-le dijo Laxus arrebatándole la revista.

-¿Por qué hiciste….? Oh –oh…-dijo el DS de Hierro.

-Lucy, no es lo que crees, déjame explicarte – balbuceaba el DS de fuego.

-tuve suficiente… -dijo ella con los ojos bañados en lágrimas- no quiero saber más de ti, Natsu Dragneel. ¡Terminamos! – Le dijo dejando conmocionado a Natsu.- y tú, garrapata de hielo. –Le dijo apuntando al pecho de Gray.- no sé cómo tienes los pantalones suficientes como para ver a Juvia a los ojos aun cuando la engañas con Natsu. Los odio a los dos….y yo que creí que éramos un equipo…

-Lucy, cálmate.

-cállate, Laxus, que tu también te fingiste mi amigo y también te odio… no quiero saber nada de ustedes, los odio…

Y sin más, Las chicas Spectra, aun luciendo extremadamente asombrosas, se fueron. Gray se giró a ver y para su horror, Juvia iba desmayada a la espalda de Erza… ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Natsu tenía ensombrecida la mirada… Lucy acababa de terminar su relación por razones que no entendía….el simplemente se levantó de la mesa, pagó su parte de la comida, después tomo el estuche donde venía guardada su guitarra y salió del restaurante con la mirada perdida. Inclusive su humor explosivo se había apagado. Gray y Laxus no sabían cómo reaccionar y por su parte el Redfox seguía leyendo esa revista, inclusive se había colocado unas gafas que lo hacían parecer una especie de abogado. No sabía que había pasado recién y tampoco parecía importarle, para él era más interesante esa historia rara.

Por otra parte en el Gremio….

-¡me duele! – exclamó CopyCat tratando de soportar el dolor.

-tranquilo Copy-nii, pronto terminara.-decía una preocupada Auri.

-¡deja de moverme el brazo, maldita sea! – Exclamaba el chico entre alaridos de dolor.

-¿Cómo llego a pasar esto? –preguntaba desesperado Lee Sun Ryung.

-¡YA CALLENSE! –Exclamaba Mirajane terminando de colocar el yeso a CopyCat.- Copy – Kun lamento mucho que hayas pasado eso por detener mi caída, lo lamento muchísimo.- decía arrepentida.

-Mira – nee...No te preocupes, solo es un hueso roto, pero ahora que la gente me vea así en público y sepa que también "Gray" sufrió un accidente tratando de salvar a "Laxus" no sabrán que pensar. No puedo estar así en público siendo yo ni tampoco puedo mantener mi transformación para siempre, moriré antes de lo que creo…

-¿Qué debemos hacer?...-se preguntaba Sun Ryung- ¿y si logramos que el verdadero Gray nos ayude?

No tuvieron que pensar mucho, pues Laxus, Gajeel y Gray entraron al gremio mucho amas que confundido.

-Laxus Onii…-susurró CopyCat sorprendido. Parecía que los chicos habían llegado como por arte de invocación…

-hey, Cachorro, ¿Qué pasó?

-m-me rompí el brazo salvando a Mira – Nee, que se cayó del escenario mientras ensayábamos…

-¿estás bien, Mira? – preguntó Gajeel acercándose a ellos.

-Sí, yo estoy bien, pero Copy- Kun se ha roto el brazo en tres partes…-dijo algo decaída- no podrá cantar así…

-entonces no me quedara otra más que hacerlo yo…-dijo Gray por fin, tenía los brazos cruzados, estaba muy preocupado por Juvia, él pensaba que podría encontrarla en el gremio, pero estaba equivocado, demonios.

-G-Gray – nii… ¿lo harás?-preguntó Auri con una cara de cachorrito triste que hiso que Gray retrocediera un poco.

-C-claro… pero no pongas esa cara otra vez…

-yo también iré solamente por que Mira está loca y no quiero que se caiga enserio – dijo Laxus.

-aún no se tocar muy bien la batería así que, Sun Ryung, cuento contigo por el momento.-les siguió Gajeel. Sun Ryung solamente asintió tranquilo transformándose de nuevo en Gajeel para tomar su posición en el escenario. Auri siguió su ejemplo transformándose en Natsu y tomando nuevamente la guitarra. Gray tomo también su posición, lo mismo Laxus.

**[[Escuchar: the WORLD - Nightmare]]**

CopyCat y Mirajane estaban muchísimo más que impresionados, si hubieran sabido que el verdadero Gray si sabía cantar no se hubieran metido en ese embrollo, pero total, ya lo habían hecho y ahora que ellos necesitaban de la ayuda de los chicos reales, ahora todo sería mucho más sencillo o por lo menos eso parecía. Laxus tocaba el bajo bastante bien y su sincronía con Auri era de lo más envidiable, Sun Ryung solo seguía. El maestro, en su oficina, escuchaba atentamente a la voz del que él creía era CopyCat. Curioso porque no se trataba de la canción "Lost November" que habían practicado tanto, Salió de su oficina, para ver a CopyCat parado junto a mira y Gajeel, observando a Laxus, Gray, "Natsu" y otro Gajeel. ¿Qué estaba pasando con el gremio? De repente ya era como un musical de la vida diaria, estaba más que confundido pero sabía que eso no duraría para siempre, por lo menos duraría hasta que el dichoso concierto terminara y todo volviera a la normalidad. **[[Fin del Track]]**

Por otra parte, las chicas habían comprado cantidades masivas de alcohol antes de regresar a la casa de Lucy, en donde comenzaron a beber. Lucy y Juvia no paraban de llorar, Una Levy completamente ebria, acompañada de una Erza semi ebria y preocupada y una Bisca completamente triste, las consolaban, les decían que tenía que haber una explicación.

-¡Juvia está cansada! – Había estallado ella, parecía molesta a pesar de estar llorando- ¡Juvia ya no quiere pensar en ese maldito Gray – Sama infiel y quiere cantar!

-¡Nosotras te seguimos, Juvia! –había exclamado Lucy animada y tomando su posición en otra parte de la sala, en donde tenían los instrumentos. Las demás solo soltaron un ligero suspiro antes de tomar sus lugares también.

**[[Escuchar: kasugai - chirinuruwowaka (si, asi se llama el grupo, es una canción vieja, mucho, mi hermana me la enseño y me gusto para el fic jojo)]]**

El ritmo de la música comenzó a escucharse fuera de la casa de Lucy, a donde un triste Natsu había acudido para intentar hablar con ella. Entonces por la ventana las vio a todas ellas. Ebrias pero con un sentido de la música muy fuerte, sabía que de esa forma no podía hablar con Lucy, él se sentía ya de por sí bastante mal como para que encima una Lucy ebria le restregara en la cara lo horrible que él debía parecer para ella en ese momento. Así que simplemente se limitó a mirarlas. Admirando lo que Lucy, aun estando ebria, podía hacer, las chicas tenían una banda y eso lo hacía emocionarse, tenían competencia y no tenía planeado quedar en ridículo ante ellas, le demostraría a la maga celestial que él era muy bueno y que la amaba, todo al ritmo de la música. …

Las chicas se movían al ritmo de la música muy a duras penas, Juvia seguía cantando muy bien a pesar del nivel de alcohol en su organismo, el DS simplemente miraba anonadado a aquellas 5 bellezas ebrias que hacían de la música una pegajosa mescla que lo habia hecho golpear rítmicamente su pie en el suelo. No podía estar más orgulloso de su Lucy… un momento… Lucy había terminado con el…Lucy había dicho que no quería saber más de él ni de Gray o Laxus…** [[Fin Del Track]]**

Lentamente el ánimo del pelirosa se fue hacia abajo hasta arrastrarse por el suelo. sin querer, sus ojos se ensombrecieron dando paso a silenciosas lágrimas convenciéndose poco a poco a no dejar las cosas como estaban, seco sus lágrimas y tomo de nuevo el estuche de su guitarra y se dirigió a su casa, en donde Happy lo esperaba completamente preocupado junto a charle. El chico no les hiso el menos caso, sacando su guitarra de su estuche y dedicándose a practicar.

-ella un día sabrá que nadie la va a amar como yo…- dijo en un susurro claramente audible para ambos Exeed, quienes de inmediato supieron que nada podía estar bien ahora para el mago de fuego, quien solamente se limitaba a dejar que la música fluyera por si sola.

Llegada ya la noche, el mago de hielo caminaba por la ciudad recordando lo que había visto ese día. Entonces recordó el momento del restaurante…. "no puedo creer que haya gente tan enferma como para escribir cosas que digan que Natsu y yo somos pareja…" "Natsu y yo somos pareja…" "somos pareja…" "somos pareja…"se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, así que por eso Lucy había actuado así, las chicas estaban consternadas y Juvia se había desmayado. Ellas habían llegado en el momento menos indicado y ahora Natsu sufría las consecuencias, pues Gajeel al no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente, le dijo a Lucy que Natsu también la engañaba con Laxus, por eso ella estaba tan furiosa, probablemente Juvia también estaría molesta con él por ese malentendido, tenía que arreglar las cosas de una forma u otra, necesitaba hablar con Juvia.

Había llegado a la avenida principal de Magnolia sin querer, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de donde iba. Pero al so su mirada al ver un tumulto de gente, hombres en su mayoría, regalándole flores a alguien. Pensando que se trataba de alguien famoso, no pudo evitar acercarse. Entonces lo escuchó…

**[[Escuchar: Onna no ko otoko no ko - Yuko Ogura (creo que esta canción se ajusta perfecto a quien voy a describir)]]**

Ella tenía un cuerpo pequeño, tenía el cabello muy muy largo, era una chica muy linda, su tez pálida la hacía ver adorable en aquel uniforme escolar. Ella conversaba con otro chico también vestido de uniforme escolar, iban tomados de la mano inclusive. Mientras ella cantaba, el chico le sonreía y se sonrojaba suavemente mientras la gente alrededor los miraba brillar. Parecía una especie de escena para un musical…esperen…¿esos nos eran…?

-¡¿ROMEO Y WENDY?!

**=W=W=W=W=W=W=W=W=W=W=W=W=**

[[Hola:

Efectivamente como decía **Rita – chan**, Natsu estaba leyendo un fanfic yaoi que ahora ha tenido consecuencias catastróficas. ¿Gray podrá hablar con Juvia? ¿Wendy y Romeo trataran de vencer a Spectra y Sigillum Mystique? ¿Natsu se lograra deshacer de su depresión? Se los dejo de tarea jajaja. Acepto que este capítulo estuvo medio raro pero me divertí mucho teniendo a mi hermana y a mi prima haciendo de Natsu y Lucy detrás de mí y haciendo sus dramas raros jajajajaja se me ha pasado grabarlas pero enserio xD esas sí que saben cómo hacerme llorar de risa xD

**Respondo Reviews:**

Frani - sempai: me alegro mucho que te gustara, y no hay problema por lo de la historia C: ya sabes, cuenta conmigo jaja.

Rita – chan: xD atinaste a lo que Natsu leia, espero este capitulo no te decepcione.

Pau – Onee: lo se lo sé, eso fue raro de escribir hasta para mí, pero mi prima y mi hermana querían algo de Fan service y pues ahí lo puse, además de que quedo entretenido el fanfic poniendo eso xD

Sore – Chan: me alegro que te gustara jaja. Un saludito.

Karliss: gracias por leer la historia enserio, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Espero poder seguir leyendo más de tus reviews.

Taki Suzuna – chan: creo que si es chan, si no, corrígeme xD puse fanservice yaoi en el capítulo que leíste. Te mando un saludo y me alegro mucho de que te guste el fanfic C: así lo continúo más pronto si sé que les gusta jaja.

RollingGirl: hola C: gracias por dejarme un review, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia, enserio me divierto mucho escribiéndola xD, lamento mucho si te hice llorar con la canción D.! Respecto a lo de vocaloid… ni siquiera sabía que existía eso xD pensé que era de un juego o algo así, por como las chicas se visten de la tipa del pelo verde que no sé cómo se llama .w.U (por favor no me mates). Escuchare sus canciones a ver cuál me inspira a escribir jaja. (por cierto, soy un chico xDu)

Kamanosuke – sempai: sería un sueño que Natsu estuviera leyendo algo mío jaja me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado mucho, espero poder seguir leyendo más de tus Reviews C: un saludito.

Un agradecimiento especial para:

**Rita – chan, Tsukita-amuto-sc, Mares Tarifa – sempai, Sore – chan, Ayenma, Pau- Onee, Medaka – sempai, Frani - sempai y Fairy Red – san  
**  
por comentar mi Oneshot **[Re Encuentro].** Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado aunque no crei que nadie lo comentara porque no me pareció tan bueno.

Agradecimiento cargado de abrazos también para:

**Frani – sempai y Sore – chan**

Por comentar mi Oneshot reciente **[ESO],** me alegra que les gustara xD me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, eso me lo imagine porque efectivamente nadie sabe lo que "ESO" es xD así que puse lo que a mí me parecía a como los ponicornios me dieron a entender jajajaja.

¿Qué tienen ganas de ver en el siguiente capítulo? Acepto sugerencias, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte via Review C:]]


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Tail de Cabeza

Capítulo 7

La verdad.

Un par de horas después de empezar a practicar, Natsu comenzó a escribir. Había estado bebiendo de una reserva de ron que tenía guardada bajo un par de tablones en el suelo, los Exceed no habían podido estar más preocupados, por lo que dejaron solo a Natsu para ir volando a buscar a Lucy o a alguien que pudiera sacarlo de ese estado de depresión. Dejando al Dragneel solo con esa guitarra.

-no sirves para nada –le dijo a la guitarra completamente molesto.- ¿Cómo se supone que aprenda a tocar si no me dices como hacerlo, ah? Inútil desagradecida, aun que te compre, me costaste muy cara y no me ayudas….

Entonces hiso un rasgueo con la guitarra nuevamente, sacando un sonido diferente debido a que con la otra mano, sostenía cierto número de cuerdas… entonces entendió que la posición de los dedos en la guitarra también eran importantes para aprender a tocar. Comenzó a experimentar con diferentes notas y entonces, sacó de la nada una melodía que le agradó. Comenzó a imaginarse los acompañamientos: a Gajeel con su batería, a Laxus en el bajo, a Sun Ryung en el teclado, a Gray con la segunda guitarra, y el en la primer guitarra. Eso lo entretenía. Por lo que empezó a improvisar una letra.

**[[Escuchar: fujifabric - mononokehakaranda]]**

Comenzó a divertirse mucho con la música, ahora entendía lo genial que se sentía ser músico, pudiendo reírte, entretenerte, olvidar y divertirte al ritmo de la música, definitivamente ser músico era de las mejores cosas que pudieron pasarle en la vida, estaba olvidando sus preocupaciones, miedos y problemas al entregarse a esa improvisada melodía. Se sentía de lo mejor. No podia pensar en nada, pero era inevitable que a su mente llegaran cosas buenas.

-¡estoy encendido! – gritó después de un rato tocando.

"ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Veré a los demás y hablaremos con ellas. Sí, eso debemos hacer. Después de todo Juvia no podrá negarse a escuchar a Gray..." se dijo a si mismo sin dejar de tocar. "entonces Lucy volverá a mí..."

Un par de acordes más y Natsu tenía entumecidos los dedos. Pero aun así no dejaba de tocas. Todo le daba mil vueltas debido al ron en su cuerpo y entonces la música terminó. **[[Fin del Track]]**

El alcohol apenas dejó que Natsu dejara la guitarra de nuevo en el estuche antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo, golpeándose muy fuerte la cabeza al caer. El sonido del golpe alertó a cierto peliazul enmascarado que no pudo evitar romper la puerta para entrar a la casa y descubrir que de la cabeza de Natsu brotaba un hilillo de sangre, de verdad que se había dado muy duro contra el suelo. Esto preocupó al chico, quien se lo cargó a la espalda y lo llevó al gremio, en donde Mirajane, preocupada, lo atendió. Notó la esencia del alcohol en su aroma y frunció el ceño.

-caramba contigo, Natsu – había dicho ella cruzándose de brazos, muy molesta mirándolo descansar- ¿a quién se le ocurre emborracharse con RON cuando tu ni siquiera sabes beber? Eso déjaselo a la diosa ebria, Cana Alberona….-soltó un suspiro y se quedó cuidando de él mientras descansaba.

Aun así, la mayor de las Strauss estaba preocupada. Natsu Dragneel no era de los que se emborrachaban. Debía haber una razón en especial para todo eso. Por lo que llamó al teléfono de Lucy pero nadie atendía. Después del cuarto intento, se rindió, pensando que tal vez al dia siguiente pudiera preguntarle de que se trataba todo eso y por qué Natsu estaba tan mal. Inclusive, a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados y estar durmiendo, las lágrimas podían verse rodar por los costados de su cara.

Pero para desgracia de la mayor de los Strauss, las chicas Spectra jamás aparecieron por el gremio al día siguiente y así estuvieron lo que quedaba de la semana, definitivamente había algo mal, pues Natsu cada vez que se levantaba pedía una guitarra para practicar hasta que se cansaba y se quedaba dormido de nuevo. Al mago de hielo le daba mucha preocupación ver al mago de fuego así, a pesar de que siempre se daban golpes todos los días, él sabía que el Dragneel sufría.

Ambos estaban mal. Juvia no respondía sus llamadas, no estaba nunca en Fairy Hills, no importaba cuantas veces fuera el a intentar hablar y arreglar las cosas con ella, no lo conseguía. Sabía que probablemente Juvia se sentía traicionada, que estaría llorando, que sufría… el simple hecho de que Juvia dejara de amarlo por aquel malentendido lo volvía loco. Y así se llegó de nuevo el lunes y eso solo podía significar que el nuevo ejemplar tan esperado por todos de la revista Sorcerer salía a la venta. Un tranquilo Elfman compró la revista temprano, pues sabía que a Lissana le gustaba.

Acudió al gremio como todos los días, notando que esta vez eran los verdaderos chicos los que practicaban. Eso le daba gusto de no ser porque, a pesar de disfrutar la música, Natsu de verdad se veía algo mal. El simplemente se preparó para alzar la revista Sorcerer y gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡IR POR REVISTAS NO ES DE HOMBRES! –Wakaba no pudo evitar morirse de risa antes de que Elfman dejara la revista al centro de una mesa. Los primeros en acudir a verla fueron los miembros reales de Sigillum Mystique… pero al abrir la revista…

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ?! – estallaron todos. Gajeel tuvo que apartar la mirada, tapándose la nariz con una mano, aunque todos pudieron notar su sangrado nasal. Natsu y Gray cayeron al suelo mientras que la sangre salía de sus narices a borbotones. Laxus por su parte, se sonrojó muchísimo, su mandíbula casi pudo tocar el suelo….tuvo que cerrar su mandíbula utilizando sus manos, aunque aún estaba de lo más rojo…los demás al ver sus reacciones se acercaron a ver…

Eran las chicas… Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Erza y Cana en una CANDENTE sesión de fotos en diferentes trajes… en la primer imagen, estaba Levy, acompañada de Lucy, una de espalda a la otra, ambas en traje de colegiala al estilo punk rock con faldas súper cortas y lentes sin aumento que las hacían ver adorables, Lucy posaba con su guitarra mientras Levy posaba con su teclado. En los brazos llevaban un sin número de brazaletes. Ambas se veían preciosas y esas miradas…por todos los dioses, encenderían a cualquiera….Levy sonreía de lado viendo al frente. Sus ojos brillaban mucho, como si estuviera viendo algo que le gusta. Esa mirada era incitante….y la de Lucy, ni se diga, esa mirada cargada de lujuria no pasaba desapercibida para nadie…

En otra página se encontraba una foto de Juvia, al puro estilo punk rock, vestida con pantalones ajustados largos, zapatillas en color negro. Tenía puesta una chaqueta con capucha, larga y en negro. Sus ojos estaban bien delineados, su cabello caía hacia un lado, dejando ver hermosas ondas de su cabello azul que caían en cascada. Posaba acompañada de su guitarra. Gray no pudo evitar babear por lo bien que se veía.

En la siguiente página estaba Erza. Vestida al más puro estilo militar. Llevaba botas negras, pantalón camuflajeado, varios cinturones con detalles negros y verdes. Una blusa de tirante en negro con detalles en rojo y el cabello agarrado en una coleta. En sus brazos, al igual que Lucy y Levy, erza llevaba adornos en los brazos. En el izquierdo, llevaba un guante hecho de malla de red que llegaba a la mitad del antebrazo y en la otra llevaba un par de brazaletes de cuero con un hermoso reloj con detalles en camuflaje. Posaba con los brazos cruzados, la mirada fija en alguna parte y una sonrisa de lado. Como si hubiera visto a ese que le gustaba tanto. Mistogan (Jellal) no lo soportó más y se desmayó en el acto, flotando en un charco de sangre salida por su nariz.

Y por último estaba la mujer que logró que Laxus se desmayara en el acto… Cana Alberona… en la fotografía aparecía recargada a una pared blanca, vestida de pantalones de cuero que solo llegaban a su cadera y un top en negro con detalles en blanco, dejaba descubierto su abdomen. Sus manos se posaban en sus caderas, justo al inicio de su pantalón, en los mismos llevaba varios brazaletes negros con detalles en plata. Llevaba el cabello alisado, estaba bien maquillada….pero esos ojos….mostraban una lujuria absoluta. No era como que cana no mostraba su abdomen nunca, pero definitivamente… el estilo punk rock le sentaba tan bien que la hacía ver como la cosa más sexy del mundo a los ojos de Laxus….

-Oh… ¡rayos! – exclamó Gajeel tratando de soportar la enorme hemorragia nasal que le producía ver a Levy así. Nunca se había parecido tanto a un pervertido en toda su vida.

-S-Son tan ¡ARDIENTES! – estalló Natsu tratando de recomponerse. Por otra parte tanto Gray como Mistogan parecían a punto de morir por hemorragia nasal.

-¡Y-y-y-ya ba-basta! –estalló Laxus tomando la revista y tratando de ignorar el ataque visual sexy. Comenzando a leer el artículo.

**_"¡Belleza y Música! El gremio musical: Fairy Tail._**

**_Tal parece que no solamente los chicos de Sigillum Mystique brillan por su gran talento para la música. Pues sus novias respectivas novias han demostrado que no solamente son excelentes magas. Ellas son las chicas Spectra. Y nuevamente acudí a la sede principal del gremio Fairy Tail, en donde tuve el honor de encontrarme con ellas para conocerlas. Me trataron muy bien, son un grupo de chicas excelentes y amigables._**

**_Su canción Canon: Crow Song, le ha robado suspiros al público de Magnolia y no solamente por su fantástico ritmo y letra, sino también por aquellos hermosos vestuarios diseñados por Virgo y Aquarius, ¡los espíritus celestiales de una de las chicas!_**

**_Todas pertenecen al gremio de Fairy Tail y en su mayoría, ¡Son las novias de los chicos de Sigillum Mystique! ¡Al parecer no querían quedarse atrás con respecto al talento musical! Lo siento Fans, los chicos Sigillum son de las chicas Spectra._**

**_El nombre de la banda lo eligieron por que suena místico y llamativo. El nombre fue propuesto por Erza Scarlet y a todas les pareció grandioso que se quedara. El diseño de la ropa fue elegido por Virgo y Aquarius, quienes creyeron que se ajustaba más al ritmo de las canciones de las chicas. Aquí las tienen:_**

**_La Vocalista de la banda y la guitarrista principal es Juvia Loxar, la maga de agua. Le encantan los días soleados, pasar tiempo con sus amigas y consentir a su novio, Gray Fullbuster, el mago de hielo y vocalista de Sigillum Mystique a quien indica, ama muchísimo y confía plenamente en él. ¿No es eso adorable? Esta chica es adorada por sus compañeras a quienes quiere mucho y respeta. Su bebida favorita es el café capuchino con vainilla y le gusta mucho la comida variada. No es exigente con la comida._**

**_La segunda Guitarrista es Lucy Heartfilia, maga celestial de Fairy Tail y Novia del mago de fuego Natsu Dragneel, quien es el guitarrista de Sigillum Mystique. Le gusta mucho la limonada, la vista a la playa y consentir a su novio, con quien indica le encanta pasar mucho tiempo, pues es muy divertido y cuida de ella. Es la mejor amiga de todas las chicas Spectra, las chicas pasan mucho tiempo en su casa ensayando y pasándolo bien._**

**_La bajista de la banda se llama Cana Alberona y es la diosa de las bebidas alcohólicas de su gremio. Usa las cartas mágicas y es muy buena en sus predicciones. Odia las bebidas que no tengan alcohol en ellas y adora las hamburguesas de pollo. Ella indica que hasta ahora no hay nadie que se haya ganado su corazón por completo, aunque indica que hay alguien que le gusta y le llama la atencion. ¿Habrá alguien que quiera ser candidato a ser el único en el corazón de esta hermosa maga?_**

**_La hábil tecladista de la banda tiene el nombre de Levy McGarden. Maga de la escritura sólida y novia del baterista de Sigillum Mystique, Gajeel Redfox, a quien ama mucho. Ella indica que el baterista es su príncipe azul, pues siempre la salva de la gente que quiere hacerle daño durante sus misiones. Jamás la deja ir sola a una misión y eso es admirable, el amor de ellos dos indirectamente se respira en el aire. A ella le encantan los paseos y las bibliotecas, le fascina leer, no es quisquillosa con la comida y le encanta el jugo de manzana._**

**_La baterista de la banda es nada más y nada menos que la gran Titania Erza Scarlet, la maga de re equipamiento de Fairy Tail, denominada la chica más fuerte del gremio aunque ella indique que no es de esa forma. Es la chica del tímido Mistogan, mago de los bastones de Fairy Tail, a quien indica, le encanta mimar. Le gusta el pastel de fresas y el helado de vainilla. En las bebidas no es muy exigente pero prefiere una buena limonada no muy fría._**

**_Hablando con el maestro del gremio, Makarov Dreyar, abuelo del bajista de Sigillum Mystique, Laxus Dreyar, hemos sabido que las chicas Spectra se presentaran en el gran concierto que Fairy Tail prepara para Magnolia. Definitivamente ellas y los chicos nos darán mucho de qué hablar en la última semana. Sorpresas, música, amor. ¡Ese gremio lo tiene todo! Espero poder seguir sorprendiéndome con los secretos de Fairy Tail._**

**_Reportera: Annabelle Fortmind."_**

-rayos… tenemos competencia…-había dicho Gajeel- PERO…-todos dejaron lo que hacían para escucharlo.- no me importa en lo más mínimo. –una gotita de sudor se deslizó por la nuca de los presentes.- si me disculpan, tengo una enana que ver. No la he visto en una semana y me preocupa.

Y sin más, salió del gremio sin dignarse a despedirse y comenzando a caminar sin dirección aparente.

**[[Escuchar: Vacation - Puffy Ami Yumi]]**

Las chicas se divertían en el centro comercial. Se habían probado miles de prendas y se reían la una de la otra, divertidas. Levy se había probado un traje de marinera, Lucy uno de enfermera, Erza uno de calabaza y Cana se había vestido de tarro de cerveza. No podían estar más divertidas dentro de esa tienda de disfraces. Al final eligieron cosas sencillas dejando muy consternado al chico que atendía la tienda, que se había divertido de lo lindo con ellas, quienes no parecían ponerle atención en lo absoluto, ellas simplemente querían seguir divirtiéndose. Habían comido algodón de azúcar, se habían probado gafas de sol, sandalias, botas, faldas, blusas, camisas, accesorios para el cabello, aretes, brazaletes, lo estaban pasando realmente bien. Hasta fueron a comer. Esto con el fin de distraer a Juvia y a Lucy, para que se sintieran mejor y no pensaran en Natsu o Gray.

Las chicas se reían muchísimo. Cana inclusive había llorado de risa cuando Lucy se resbaló con un hielo en el suelo y se fue de trasero al suelo. Al caer, la maga celestial también estaba riendo mucho. Definitivamente salir con sus amigas era de lo mejor.**[[fin del track]]**

**[[Escuchar: Takanaru – Maiko Fujita]]**

Luego de un rato en el centro comercial, se detuvieron a comprar un helado en un parque cercano, en donde descansaron sus pies un momento. La diversión no duro mucho para la joven McGarden, quien se sintió tomada por la parte trasera de la blusa y levantada para ser alejada de sus amigas. La joven McGarden simplemente pataleaba suavemente tratando de soltarse del agarre, pero no podía. Una vez alejada de ellas, mucho después de una larga caminata, fue bajada suavemente.

Ella sabía de quien se trataba. Solamente una persona la trataba de esa forma. Lo había extrañado muchísimo. Inclusive se había preguntado donde estaba pero había estado tan inmersa en los ensayos que el tiempo se le iba volando. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de leer aquel libro que había dejado a la mitad. Estaba tan feliz en ese momento que simplemente se giró a mirarlo, reprimiendo las ganas de echarse a sus brazos y llorar de la felicidad. Era como si lo viera por primera vez después de larguísimos años. Quería estar segura de que realmente era él, entonces el hiso una mueca rara que la hiso sonreír, dándole a entender que no estaba molesta con él, sino todo lo contrario, estaba tan feliz de verlo que no podía evitar mirarlo por un tiempo prolongado. **[[Fin Del Track]]**

-¿no puedes por lo menos saludar como se debe? – Se quejó ella bajando la mirada, parecía triste- me preocupé mucho por ti…no desaparezcas así… me hace sentir sola…

El mago de hierro la abrazó, aspirando su aroma y cerrando los ojos….

- Lo siento, enana…yo también me preocupé mucho por ti…- entonces besó a su maga de escritura. El beso duro mucho rato hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Él la tomó de la mano.- ¿sabes? Al parecer lo eché todo a perder…

-¿eh? –ella se acercó a acariciar el cabello de su mago, quien se sentó a la sombra de un árbol. Ella tomó su mano y se sentó a la sombra del árbol junto a él.- cuéntame, ¿sí?

Y el mago de hierro así lo hiso. Le contó lo que había estado leyendo, la forma en la que Lucy llegó malentendiendo todo y él echándolo a perder cuando le dijo a Lucy lo que decía en la revista que leían. Inclusive le dio la revista que llevaba guardada en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Levy leyó la contraportada de la revista y entendió lo que había pasado. Lucy había malentendido todo y no le había dado tiempo a Natsu para explicarle nada cuando Gajeel, inmerso en su lectura, dijo algo que no debía, Lucy terminó con Natsu y Juvia probablemente estaba molesta con Gray…

-así que eso pasó…- dijo tranquila- ya veo…

-me sorprende que no se te salga lo Erza Scarlet e intentes matarme, enana…Salamander lo está pasando realmente mal y el exhibicionista… ni se diga, quiere darse un tiro por que Juvia no responde sus llamadas….

-si te mato me quedo sin novio y esa no es la idea. – Había dicho ella cruzándose de brazos- además, a veces yo también digo tonterías cuando estoy leyendo libros…-esto hiso sonreír al DS de hierro.- te ayudare a arreglar las cosas…. Déjame a mí a Lucy y a Juvia…

-eres la mejor, enana…

Estuvieron dándose besos por largo rato antes de comenzar a planear lo que harían… definitivamente, el futuro de Natsu y Gray ahora dependía de Levy y Gajeel… algo deberían hacer….

**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=**

**[[Hola:**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fanfic enserio, me he esforzado lo mas que pude para poder actualizar pronto. Es mi primera vez escribiendo un momento LevyxGajeel, sé que no es perfecto así que dejare que me arrojen tomates, me amenasen de muerte y me secuestren para venderme por Ebay, vía Review.**

**Me acaban de traumar de por vida. Ahora sé lo que es Yaoi…mi mente acaba de ser asaltada con imágenes perturbantes que estoy seguro aparecerán en mis pesadillas por laaaaaargo rato ._.**

**Están por mandarme a dormir en poco tiempo así que aprovechare que aún tengo la laptop de mi hermana en mi poder para poder hacer esto:**

**Meigore – san: me da muchísimo gusto que te agrade el fanfic. Espero no decepcionarte a futuro. Asimismo también espero poder seguir leyento tus reviews C: (me encanta tu Nick)**

** .butterflies: Gracias! La verdad yo también me divierto mucho escribiéndolo, más aún porque mi hermana y mi prima hacen sus dramas raros haciendo de Gray y de Juvia, de repente también hacen de Natsu y Lucy y ahí me vez, muriéndome de risa xD**

**Sore – chan: los aliados llegaron, así que creo que en el siguiente capítulo verán un muy descabellado NaLu tal vez.**

**Mares Tarifa – Senpai: al parecer Gajeel ya reaccionó con lo que dijo y encima le dio el Yaoi a Levy. Veremos que hace ella con el yaoi xD**

**Rita - Chan: gracias jaja, espero poder seguir poniendo más cosas locas xD**

**LaylaRedfox: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado enserio, espero poder seguir leyendo más de tus fanfics.**

**Pau – Onee: espero el capítulo te guste. Jaja nada más que decir jaja xD a mi también me mató de risa la forma en la que Gajeel le arrojó gasolina a la hoguera xD**

**Frani – Senpai: no te preocupes por el tamaño del review C: a mi no me molesta jaja. Se entiende. Es una de las cosas malas de ser mayor. Mientras mas grande eres, menos tiempo te queda. /: por eso aprovecho que aún estoy peque C:**

**Respecto al fanfic de los Juegos, estoy aún escribiendo la continuación y también estoy ajustando los últimos toques de mi oneshot de terror. Espero poder terminar pronto para actualizar. Y si… ahí está mi hermana diciéndome: "Xei, apaga eso, lávate los dientes, dice mi mamá que pongas la ropa sucia en el cesto y que limpies tus zapatos para mañana. Vete a dormir." = = justo a tiempo para actualizar rápido y a hacer todo eso antes de dormir jaja.**

**¿Me regalan un review?]]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail de Cabeza**

**Capítulo 8**

**El Plan.**

Levy y Gajeel habían estado la tarde entera conversando acerca de lo que debían hacer, pero en sí, la mayoría de su tiempo se fue en besos y abrazos. Estaban encantados de pasar tiempo juntos después de tanto tiempo de no verse. Una vez terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer, Gajeel acompañó a su novia a Fairy Hills, en donde Erza la esperaba.

-¡Levy! – Dijo aliviada- no te pierdas así, nos preocupaste a todas.

-lo siento, Erza – le dijo ella rascando un poco su nuca con su mano, sonriente y de la mano de Gajeel- necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente….

La maga del cabello escarlata se preocupó, Levy no era de las personas que buscaban a otras para "hablar seriamente" por lo que, ignorando la presencia de Gajeel, los dejo pasar a su habitación en Fairy Hills, en donde les sirvió té y un pedazo de pastel de fresas. Una vez tranquilos, Gajeel y Levy le dijeron a Erza lo que realmente había pasado entre Lucy y los chicos, y también la situación actual de Gray y Natsu. Erza también les conto la situación real de las chicas, de lo cual Levy ya estaba enterada.

-Gajeel y yo estuvimos conversando acerca de eso y por eso es que tenemos un plan – había dicho ella.

-todavía no me puedo creer que Natsu se emborrachó con ron…-había dicho una preocupada Erza.- cuenta conmigo.

Al día siguiente Gajeel acudió al gremio algo tarde. Se había quedado dormido, realmente estaba cansado pero eso no parecía interesar en ese momento, debía parecer decaído y eso era lo que había estado ensayando con Levy después de ver a Erza. El cansancio se hacía presente en el chico, que no había podido dormir como se debía porque estaba nervioso, jamás le había mentido a sus amigos del gremio y no creía poder hacerlo por mucho tiempo… no… tenía que desechar todos esos pensamientos y centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Lee Sun Ryung en su forma original, limpiando el suelo tranquilamente. Al parecer se estaba tomando de forma tranquila eso de ayudar a Mira en lo que necesitara.

-ah, Gajeel – san…-dijo este, el metalero solo suspiró entrando al gremio, comenzando con su actuación.- ¿eh? ¿Sucede algo?

-nada, idiota… ahora muévete… no me dejas pasar…

Sun Ryung se movió de donde estaba dejando pasar a Gajeel que a sus ojos se veía mucho más que deprimido. Preocupado, se giró en torno a Laxus y le hiso un par de señas, indicándole que Gajeel estaba algo mal. El rubio inmediatamente se acercó al metalero, sentándose en la barra con él.

-yo, Laxus – saludó el mago.

-a nadie engañas, Redfox. – Le había dicho Laxus- ¿Qué pasó?

-Te necesito…

-¡¿Q-QUE?! Y-y-yo no soy ese tipo de persona, Gajeel…

-¡ESTUPIDO! ¡No me refería a eso! Necesito hablar contigo seriamente. – Dijo el Redfox notablemente irritado.- Eh, Sun Ryung, ven acá que también tengo que hablar contigo.

Después de un par de horas conversando ellos tres se rieron a carcajadas, creían que probablemente si funcionaria por lo que…

-¡TODOS CONTRA GRAY Y NATSU!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE?!- exclamaron Gray y Natsu antes de enfrascarse en una pelea masiva en el gremio. Toda la parte masculina del gremio y el maestro, contra Gray y Natsu.

Sillas volaron, mesas se partieron, paredes se rompieron y los golpes iban y venían. Hasta que por fin, a Gray y Natsu no les quedaron fuerzas suficientes como para seguir luchando y cayeron desmayados al centro del gremio. Lee Sun Ryung, Laxus y Gajeel chocaron puños.

-parte uno del plan, completada. Ahora le toca a la enana llevar a cabo la parte dos…. Ge he…

**_En la casa de Lucy…._**

Levy y Erza habían hablado en privado con Cana y entonces acordaron lo que debían hacer para no tener que usar la fuerza bruta contra las chicas., las cuatro se sonrieron con malicia antes de llevar a cabo su plan.

-nee, nee, Lu- Chan – la había llamado Levy tranquilamente- hablamos antes con una reportera de una revista de moda y dice que quiere entrevistarte. En cuanto a Juvia. Una reportera de un programa de cocina quiere saber más de tus gustos por la comida así que tendrás que ir también. Yo tengo que ir con las demás a atender una misión así que vamos a dejarlas solas un rato, ¿sí?

-¿eh? Por Juvia no hay ningún problema. – había dicho ella pensando en que sería tan importante como para que Bisca, Cana, Erza y Levy se fueran a una misión ellas solas.

-por mí tampoco hay ningún problema. – eso había sido demasiado sencillo.

-bueno. Aquí tienen, esa es la dirección.- les dijo Erza- Juvia debe entrar por la puerta número 1 y Lucy por la numero dos.

Ambas chicas simplemente asintieron antes de tomar sus carteras y abandonar de inmediato lo que estaban haciendo para ir en dirección a su supuesta entrevista.

Mientras tanto, un extraño chico estaba parado justo afuera del gremio, vestía de pantalones negros con el logotipo de una banda de rock desconocida en la camisa, la mirada perdida, daba algo de miedo, pero aun así, cuando Laxus sacaba a Gray del gremio, no se la pensó dos veces para ayudarlo. Laxus no le preguntó por qué lo ayudaba, sinceramente le importaba muy poco. Mientras eso sucedía, Jellal (disfrazado de Mystogan) y Gajeel sacaban a ese al que llamaban Salamander del gremio.

-¿seguros de que no pudieron haberles dicho de forma civilizada lo que planeaban? – preguntó Jellal. Parecía preocupado.

-decirles solamente haría más grande el problema – había dicho el desconocido.

-Eso, exacto. Justo como dice el desconocido. Por cierto, ¿de qué tumba te escapaste?-preguntó Gajeel. El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-pensé que sería más sencillo si me vestía de esta forma, pero ustedes los magos son muy perceptivos – había dicho el antes de responder- de una que se encuentra en la parte más alta de una colina en el cementerio de crocus…hace 150 años…soy un vampiro y me alimento de magia constantemente…

-sí, y Laxus es el rey de los pubertos.- había dicho Gajeel. Jellal estalló en carcajadas mientras un rayo caía cerca de los pies del mago de hierro.

-deja de molestarme, Redfox, no te conviene hacerme enfadar ahora o de lo contrario los hijos de Levy no conocerán nunca a su padre. – había dicho en tono amenazante logrando que Gajeel se sonrojara hasta no poder más, llegando casi a su destino – ya llegamos, al parecer alguien se nos adelantó así que despierten a estos dos imbéciles antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que los trajimos por la fuerza.

Y así hicieron lo que pudieron por despertar a los dos magos, una vez despiertos, estos intentaron volver a la batalla, pero viendo que se encontraban con un desconocido, desconfiaron.

-¿Qué significa esto, Laxus? –demandó el mago de hielo.

-digamos que somos nosotros quienes les hacemos un favor. –había dicho Gajeel.

-bien, estúpido número uno (Natsu) tú vas a la puerta número dos. –Le había dicho Laxus.- y muévete si no quieres que lo que te espera ahí adentro se harte y se vaya.

Natsu ignoro el insulto y acudió rápidamente al edificio comenzando a buscar la puerta número dos. Afuera del edificio, Laxus miraba a Gray con una cara que indicaba que se estaba aguantando la risa.

-Tu… estúpido número dos, tienes que ir a la puerta número uno. – dijo a duras penas.

-ya, ¿pero por qué me miras así? ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?

-si…-dijo el rubio soltando una carcajada. Esa respuesta no se la esperaba el mago de hielo, que rápidamente busco un lugar donde verse la cara. Efectivamente tenía un montón de dibujos en l cara, se rio de sí mismo, esa broma no se la esperaba. Como pudo se quitó toda la pintura y sin dejar de reírse, miró a Laxus- no sé qué planeas, pero ya dame el maldito mapa.

Y así el mago de hielo se internó en el edificio, como pudo y procurando no tardar, encontró la puerta número uno, abrió lentamente la puerta y la cerró nuevamente tras él. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que la maga de agua se encontraba frente a el. Juvia, Furiosa, se giró dándole la espalda.

En ambas habitaciones, los magos asaltaban a las magas entre disculpas y explicaciones. Para Natsu las cosas no fueron sencillas por que la maga celestial simplemente no daba su brazo a torcer. Estaba tan molesta que también le gritaba al mago de fuego. el mago de fuego, algo harto por la actitud de la maga que no lo dejaba decirle nada, trató de abrazarla, pero ella le respondió de la manera más "dulce" posible, asestándole un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, provocando que el mago de fuego se desmayara al instante pensando que Lucy molesta es muy parecida a Erza.

-graciasakamisamaqueErzameenseñójustamentecomodarg olpesenlacabezaparanokearimbéciles –susurraba enfurruñada la maga celestial saliendo de la habitación.

Por otra parte, en la habitación número uno, Gray hacia lo que podía por qué la maga de agua lo escuchara, pero no le estaba dando resultado, ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente, dándole la espalda cada vez que el intentaba mirarla a los ojos mientras se gritaban mutuamente. Harto de la actitud de la maga de agua, Gray la acorraló contra una pared, sujetándola por las muñecas.

-¡Estoy harto!

Dijo acercándose a la maga de agua peligrosamente con el fin de darle un beso. Pero justo antes de que el mago de hielo siquiera rosase sus labios, la maga de hielo le asestó una patada justo en toda la hombría. Esa patada hiso que el mago se doblara de dolor, pero no lograría hacerlo desistir, por lo que se aferró a la pierna de la maga de agua. La chica simplemente se sacudía la pierna tratando de deshacerse del mago de hielo que simplemente no aflojaba su agarre al estar prendido de ella como una garrapata.

-¡Gray – sama, suelte la pierna de Juvia! –gritaba ella desesperada.

-¡No hasta que me escuches! –decía él una y otra vez.

Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que Juvia se hartara y atacara a Gray con agua hirviente, causando que Gray se molestara con ella por haberlo atacado de verdad.

-bien, estoy harto. Me tragué el orgullo para abrazarme a tu pierna, deje que me golpearas la descendencia, permití que me ignoraras, pero que hayas usado tus poderes contra mi me molesta y mucho. ¿No quieres escuchar nada? Perfecto. Es la última vez que intento decirte como fueron las cosas realmente. Es muy tu problema que quieras vivir en el error.

Y así, el mago de hielo salió del edificio topándose con Lucy. Sabiendo que eso no podía significar nada bueno, sonrió arrogantemente.

-espero que tú y tu querida amiga Juvia disfruten de su ignorancia. –le dijo el mago a la chica antes de seguir con su camino. Ese comentario hiso saber a Lucy que algo no andaba bien, pero, al saber que era amigo de Natsu, lo dejo pasar. La chica fue a buscar a su amiga y juntas se dirigieron, notablemente molestas a Fairy Hills.

Cuando por fin Gray logró hacer reaccionar a Natsu, los dos salieron del edificio. Una vez afuera soltaron un lago suspiro.

-¿y? ¿Cómo te fue, flamita?

-bah, como siempre, no quiso escuchar. Es muy terca… ¿y a ti?

-más de la misma mierda…

-qué asco de momento enserio. Ahora solamente quiero una copa.

-aleluya por eso…oye, hoy es jueves, ¿cierto?

-sí, ¿Por qué?

-hoy es día de negros…

-¿enserio? ¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes?! –Estalló el mago de fuego al acercarse a sus amigos que los estaban esperando- ¡eh, ustedes! –Les gritó- ¡hoy es día de negros! ¡Todos al Honky Tonk!

-¿día de negros?- preguntó el extraño chico.

-¡Anima!-estalló Jellal.

-con ellos nunca se sabe nada así que no nos va a quedar otra más que seguirlos…-dijo Laxus en un suspiro.

-¡eh! ¡Espero que esos negros si estén buenos esta vez! –le dijo Gajeel a los chicos siguiéndolos a donde iban.

-¡tú cállate, que de todas formas, estén buenos o no, están baratos!- le respondio Gray riéndose a carcajadas mientras Natsu lo ayudaba a secar su ropa.

Los chicos estaban alejándose cuando Laxus se giró a ver al chico extraño.

-¡oye, aborto de Twilight! – Lo llamó- ¡si no vienes pronto te vas a quedar sin saber!

Por otra parte en Fairy Tail…

-yyyy ¡accion!- habia gritado el director, y era hora de que cierta chica peli azul entrara de la mano de su compañero a escena.

**[[Escuchar: World is mine – Miku Hatsune.]]**

Ambos idols interpretaban a una pareja de novios en la que ella era demasiado exigente en cuanto a las cosas. Desea ba que el la llamase princesa y cumpliera todos sus caprichos, se diera cuenta de las cosas diferentes que tenía, ya fuera en la cara, el peinado o los zapatos. El hacia el papel del desesperado novio de la chica que no tenía más que obedecerla, pues sabe que ella piensa que el es un mal novio. Después de varias escenas más, ella logra entender que el de verdad la ama y se interesa por ella y todo termina con un beso. **[[Fin Del Track]]**

-¡coooortee! –Gritó el director- ¡se queda! Romeo, Wendy, ¡ustedes son fantásticos! Wendy –chan me gustaría saber cómo es que haces para interpretar de manera tan genial el papel de la chica caprichosa.

-¿e-eh? Y-yo solo imito…etto…a Erza – San y Mirajane – san cuando están molestas….

-fabuloso, sumamente fabuloso. Romeo, háblame de ti…

-¿are? Yo solo imité a Natsu – Nii y a Gray – Nii…

-el video saldrá en televisión mañana en la mañana – canturreó el director…

-¡¿co-co-comooooo?!

En Fairy hills….

-¡¿que ustedes hicieron que cosa?! –estallaron Erza, Cana y Levy

-¡¿Por qué se ponen así?! – estallaron la maga de agua y la maga celestial.

-¡Juvia, Lucy, ustedes malinterpretaron todo! – dijo Levy

-¿eh? – alcanzó a decir Juvia.

Levy les contó todo lo que en realidad había sucedido, les mostró también la revista que Natsu había comprado, les leyó la contra portada de la revista y juntas leyeron la historia. Al terminar de leer la historia, todas las presentes tenían un enorme sangrado nasal que difícilmente lograron contener.

-así que eso fue lo que pasó….-concluyó Levy después de un muy largo rato. Ambas chicas comenzaron a llorar desesperadamente.

-traté muy mal a Gray – sama – sollozaba Juvia.

-termine con Natsu- lloraba Lucy.

-Juvia ni siquiera quiso escuchar lo que Gray – sama quería decirle e incluso lo ataco con agua hirviente – se lamentaba.

-yo aplique los movimientos que Erza me enseñó contra Natsu- sollozó la chica.

-ya, tranquilas, no lloren – les dijo Erza tratando de calmarlas.- Lucy, me siento orgullosa de ti porque por primera vez no se te olvidó lo que te dije. Pero estas castigada. Y tu castigo va a ser que te disculpes con el pobre de Natsu, que la ha estado pasando muy mal. Y Juvia. Vas a disculparte con Gray como se debe, que casi se daba un tiro por que no respondías sus llamadas y porque lo tratabas indiferente.

Ellas asintieron intentando dejar de llorar. Levy tomó el teléfono y llamó a Gajeel. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que el tomara su telefono.

-¿diga?

-¿Idiota?

-¿enana?

-sí, soy yo, ¿en dónde estás ahora?

-con los demás…

-lo sabía…

-¡¿y si ya sabias por qué rayos me preguntas?!

-ya supe que el plan A fue un completo fracaso asi que tomamos el Plan B y ya funcionó, ahora necesito saber en donde están Natsu y Gray para que las chicas puedan disculparse.

-estamos en el Honky Tonk comiendo Negros…

-…¿qué?...

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

[[Nota de Xei:

Hola gente, perdón si este capítulo no fue lo más gracioso que esperaban, y tambien me disculpo por haberme tardado en colocarlo, la verdad estoy demasiado deprimido como para hacer cosas de verdad chistosas... me esforcé lo más que pude para tenérselos a tiempo. Debido a que se me atravesaron muchas cosas, entre las cuales mi día favorito del año (Halloween) y por motivo de ese dia publiqué **Nightmare **C: que es una historia de terror y suspenso x3 yyy el 2 de Noviembre (dia de muertos) publiqué **Yo, El Que No Está, **que es un fanfic narrado por un personaje sorpresa del cual jamás había escrito nada y que espero haya quedado bien.

Un agradecimiento especial a Pau- Onee que me ayudó mucho cuando mi inspiración me abandonó, espero las escenas hayan quedado bien jaja.

Estaré actualizando este fanfic más pronto de lo que creen porque este fanfic **está por llegar a su fin**, lo terminare antes de lo que pensaban por diferentes razones que prefiero no exteriorizar tanto, entre ellas que no me agrada la idea de hacer este fanfic muy largo, perdería su toque, o por lo menos así lo siento yo. Por lo tanto después de terminar esta historia estaré enfocándome más en mi tercer fanfic largo **"Juegos Mágicos: ¿Debilidad entre parejas?"** les invito a leerlo, les prometo no defraudarlas/os.

Bueno, ahora que todos nos entendemos…. **_¡ANIMA!_** Lel xDDDDD volvamos a lo importante C:

Desgraciadamente no me da tiempo de responder reviews. :c estoy atrasado en un proyecto que tengo que entregar mañana y que todavía no empecé y me tengo que ir a bañarme también C: respondo rápidamente una cuestión.

No sabía que rayos era yaoi hasta que escribí sobre eso y después mi hermana me traumó lo que me quedaba de infancia mostrándome Boku no Pico. A veces si me cuesta bastante escribir esta historia pero tengo gente que me ayuda cuando no sé qué rayos x3

Aviso: no odio Crepusculo, me vi las pelis, me lei todos los libros, casi se me los diálogos al derecho y al revés, solo sentí que esa frase quedaba perfecto con Laxus. Por favor no me maten.

¿A qué se refería Gray con "día de negros"? ¿Qué es el Honky Tonk? ¿Qué estará pensando Levy ahora?

Les agradezco muchísimo por dejarme reviews y por tenerme paciencia jaja. Una vez mas perdón por no actualizar pronto :c

Xei.]]


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy Tail de Cabeza

Capítulo 9

Dia de Negros.

[[En capítulos anteriores…]]

-estamos en el Honky Tonk comiendo Negros…

-… ¿qué?...

[[En este capítulo…]]

-Lo que oíste, enana…- le dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo- estamos todos en el Honky Tonk, comiendo negros – repitió tranquilo… la maga de la escritura, que estaba del otro lado de la línea, se puso completamente roja y no pudo articular palabra- ¿enana? ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Q-quienes son t-todos, Gajeel? – preguntó ella.

-¿eh? Estas haciendo preguntas raras, enana – le dijo tranquilo.- Laxus, Gray, Natsu, Jellal y Masamune.

-¿Quién es Masamune?

-un vampiro- le dijo tranquilo. De repente Levy escuchó a Natsu de fondo.

-¡Levy! ¡Tienes que venir, aquí hay muchos negros! – Levy abrió los ojos de par en par. Gajeel se rio soltando una carcajada fuerte pero no lo suficiente

-¿quieres venir, enana? Esto es divertido…¿eeeh? Stripper, te vas a atragantar si tu solo te comes ese enorme..- tuvo por respuesta un montón de palabras extrañas debido a que Gray parecía tener la boca llena de algo. Laxus y Jellal se rieron a carcajadas mientras gritaban "tu puedes, Gray" Ley se llevó una mano a la boca y a la nariz, intentando detener un sangrado nasal enorme. Escucharon un grito de Gray y más carcajadas después. Parecían divertirse. - ¿enana?

-y-yo… v-voy para allá…

-¡hurra! – escuchó decir a Gajeel antes de que se cortase la llamada.

Levy, aun tratando de contener su sangrado nasal, se acercó a las chicas tambaleándose.

-Levy – san, ¿estás bien? cuéntale a Juvia – Juvia estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, al igual que el resto de sus compañeras.

-lla-llamé a Gajeel...p-para saber en dónde e-estaban los chicos…-les contó- Ga-Gajeel me dijo que… están… en el Honky Tonk…co…comiendo negros…-dijo a duras penas y conteniendo un enorme sangrado nasal.

-¡¿QUE COSA?! – estallaron todas.

-Gray – sama esta tan enojado con Juvia que la cambia por un negro – lloriqueó Juvia.

-¿Qué tiene un negro que no tenga yo?- dijo una molesta Erza planeando mil y un maneras de matar a Jellal

Comentarios de ese tipo y muchos más se dejaron escuchar en la casa de Lucy entre lamentos y demás. Todo se volvió un caos.

-¡Basta ya! – exclamó Cana poniendo Orden- no sabemos a lo que Gajeel se refería con que estaban comiendo negros así que tenemos que ir a investigar.

-¡Bien!- respondieron todas.

Con una velocidad que no se sabe si era proporcionada por el mismo demonio o simplemente era que Flash había salido de su comic para ayudar a las chicas, todas salieron corriendo hasta llegar al dichoso Honky Tonk. En donde se escuchaban afuera las carcajadas de los chicos. Estaban por demás divertidos.

-¡me duele, me duele! – decía Natsu sin dejar de reírse, lo que provocaba más carcajadas de Laxus y Jellal.

Erza, extrañada porque jamás había escuchado a Jellal reírse a carcajadas de esa manera, entró al restaurante seguida de todas las chicas Spectra. Levy miró a Natsu retorcerse de risa en el suelo, mientras Gajeel corría de un lado a otro tratando de deshacerse de algo que estaba en su cara. Laxus y Jellal lloraban de risa mientras Gray trataba de sacar algo que estaba atorado en su boca. Las chicas los miraban con una enorme gota en la nuca. ¿Qué estaban haciendo los chicos?

-ah, Erza – dijo Jellal acudiendo a darle un beso en la mejilla que la hiso sonrojar.

-Jellal…-dijo sonrojada- ¿Qué cosa es eso? – preguntó por lo que estaba tratando de quitarse Gajeel de la cara. Jellal se rio divertido burlándose de Gajeel.

-son cangrejos - había dicho Jellal entre risas.

-¡quítenmelo, quítenmelo! – gritaba Gajeel corriendo de un lado a otro.

-Gajeel le dijo a Levy que estaban comiendo Negros.-le contó ella mientras el entrelazaba su mano con la de ella. Jellal la miró tranquilo.

-Erza… ¿de qué color son los cangrejos que están en esa pecera?-le preguntó señalando a una enorme pecera repleta de cangrejos.

-Ne…Negros – dijo ella avergonzada "no puedo creer que pensé que Jellal me engañaba con otro hombre" pensaba.

-no me digas que pensaste algo pervertido, Erza…-le dijo mirándola con malicia.

-c-claro que no…-Jellal se rio. Antes de susurrarle al oído- ¿nos vamos, mi hermosa novia pervertida?

-Y-yo no s-soy pervertida…

Juntos salieron del restaurante sin decir nada.

-Está bien no decirles nada. Después de todo no necesitan que estemos ahí…ellos tienen muchas cosas de que hablar – había dicho el.

En el restaurante, Juvia ayudó a sacar el cangrejo que estaba en la boca de Gray, pero no podía parar de llorar silenciosamente.

-Juvia lo siente, Gray -sama… Juvia se portó mal con Gray – sama y lo atacó con agua hirviente, lo lastimó, lo abofeteó, lo arañó y lo pateó… Juvia es una horrible persona…

-Juvia…-la sabia que Juvia de verdad estaba arrepentida de todo lo que había hecho. Aun así, él se sentía algo herido aun.-la próxima vez que se te ocurra no contestarme las llamadas y hablarme de lo que sucede…-bajó un poco su mirada- v…voy a obligarte a vivir conmigo…-alzó su mirada justo a tiempo para ver el momento exacto en el que un sonrojo se posaba en el rostro de la maga. Eso lo hiso sonreír un poco.

-G-Gray – sama… ¿no odia a Juvia?..

-no seas tonta…-le dijo frunciendo el ceño- no te puedo odiar a ti…-entonces el la abrazó- te amo, idiota…

-Gray – Sama….-ella correspondió el abrazo hasta que de repente un Gajeel volador les cayó encima.

-¡Gajeel! ¡Quítate de encima!-le gritaba Gray tratando de quitar de encima a Gajeel.

-Ga…Gajeel –kun me aplastas – decía Juvia tratando de escapar a toda costa del peso abrumante de Gajeel.

-L-lo siento mujer pero no me puedo levantar, ¡estoy atorado! – Levy no puedo evitar reírse a carcajadas junto con Cana y Laxus.

-Tu puedes ser el dragón de Hierro – le había dicho Gray saliendo de debajo de el por fin- pero pesas como mamut.

-¿me llamaste gordo? – preguntó ofendido.

-si tú lo entendiste así…

-ahora veraz, Stripper, ¡esto es la guerra! –dijo apunto de levantarse

-sí, levántate, que mi pobre novia esta por morir aplastada por un IDIOTA volador….-le dijo como una orden.

Gajeel se había olvidado por completo de Juvia al ser provocado por Gray. Al darse cuenta, simplemente se levantó como pudo. Gray, preocupado tomó en brazos a Juvia y la sacó del restaurante para que tomara aire fresco. Una vez ella se hubo recuperado. Gray la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-J-Juvia…-le dijo recuperando el aire.-¿te encuentras mejor?

-sí, Gracias, Gray – sama, por preocuparse por Juvia…-Gray gruñó en respuesta.

-creí haberte pedido que me llamaras solo Gray…-le dijo tomándola por la cintura antes de besarla con urgencia- te extrañé…

-J-Juvia también lo extrañó mucho, Gray- sam…Gray…-el mago volvió a besarla.- ¿esto significa que perdona a Juvia?

-claro que si – le dijo tranquilo- no puedo estar enojado contigo aunque quiera….-le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla- solo… déjame estar así contigo un poco más…

Por otra parte, Lucy tuvo que seguir a Natsu por que este se negó a hablar con ella. No importó cuantas veces lo llamó, él no se detenía. Eso hacía sentir mal a la maga, que poco a poco sintió su ánimo bajar hasta los suelos. Sin poder contener más las lágrimas al saber que el corazón del mago estaba roto en pequeños pedazos por culpa suya, corrió hasta alcanzarlo, abrazándose a su espalda y sorprendiendo completamente al mago.

-Natsu…. Lo lamento tanto…- le dijo- fui una estúpida por no escucharte, por no dejarte decirme como fueron las cosas en realidad…por terminar contigo, por lastimarte… lo lamento tanto….por favor, Natsu…perdóname…

El olor a agua y sal comenzó a inundar la nariz del mago. Lucy estaba llorando… estaba arrepentida por lo que pasó con él, por hacerlo sufrir del modo que lo hiso. Mirarla le dolía porque un día fueron novios y terminaron siendo nada…la extrañaba. Mucho más de lo que esperaba. Entrelazó su mano a la de ella, pero no le dijo nada. No sabía que decir…necesitaba tiempo para pensar lo que estaba por hacer… así que simplemente apartó los brazos de la maga… y se fue… dejándola completamente arrepentida por saber que él estaba más herido de lo que ella pensó.

[[En el Gremio…]]

-¡No te permitiré que veas a Romeo nuevamente, Wendy! – había dicho el maestro tajantemente.

-¡No! ¡No puedes separarnos, si algo le sucede entonces yo también moriré!-había dicho ella, suplicante.

-¡él es un sirviente, Wendy! Entiéndelo de una vez. No puedes estar con él. Una dama de tu porte y tu linaje no puede estar con una basura como él- había dicho de forma cortante.

-¡tú no lo conoces!

-¡SE A QUIEN TENGO DE SIRVIENTE!

-¡no, no lo sabes!

-deja de Luchar, Wendy…-había dicho una seria Mirajane, cuya sonrisa se habia esfumado mirándola con enfado.-se ha tomado la decisión y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Romeo será ejecutado mañana, lo quieras o no.

-¡MIRA-NEE!-había dicho suplicante y dolida.

-no, Wendy… sabes que siempre te apoyo pero esta vez no lo haré. Encuentra tu lugar…

Wendy la miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Mostraba un dolor poco imaginable. Su amado Romeo seria asesinado al amanecer y ella no podría hacer nada. Emociones se agolpaban en su cuerpo de forma incontrolable. Se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar de forma incontrolable abrazándose a sí misma.

-cuando seas mayor lo entenderás, pequeña Wendy – había dicho el maestro antes de salir de la habitación seguido por Mirajane dejando a Wendy llorando como si no importara nada lo que ella sentía.

-¡CORTE! –Había dicho el director de Escena- ¡se queda!

-Wendyyy – había dicho Mirajane corriendo a abrazar a la pequeña que se limpiaba su carita de todas esas lagrimas.- lo siento mucho – decía sollozante- me duele ser mala contigo enserio aunque sea actuado.

-E-está bien, Mira – san. Es trabajo… aunque me dio miedo ver a Mira-san pareciendo enfadada.

-por eso también me disculpo – le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila- eso de imitar a Erza es bueno para la actuación, supongo – se rio discretamente junto a la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

-chicas por favor, tómense un descanso.-había dicho el director- Wendy, pequeña, tendremos que hacer la siguiente escena después de tu descanso, ¿sí? Esta por anochecer y seria hermoso tener la toma durante ese tipo de ambiente.

-p-por mí no hay problema… ¿p-puedo ver a Romeo antes?

-¡por supuesto!-había dicho el director antes de irse por un café.

-Wendy – la llamó Mira con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro- sé que no quieres perderte de un chocolate caliente.- Wendy sonrió radiantemente.

-claro que no quiero perdérmelo – había dicho ella corriendo para alcanzar a Mirajane.

Romeo estaba cruzando la puerta del Gremio cuando vio a Wendy y Mirajane sentadas en una mesa redonda, comiendo galletas y chocolate caliente. Sonriente se acercó lo más silencioso que pudo hasta posarse detrás de la pequeña Dragon Slayer y darle un abrazo. Ella se sonrojó mucho mientras Mirajane los miraba con corazoncitos en los ojos, estaba muy complacida con lo que veía.

-R-Romeo – Kun…

-Hola – le dijo al oído- te vez hermosa…

-G-Gracias… -dijo ella intentando cubrir con sus manos un enorme sonrojo.

-Bien, bien, superestrellas, es hora de la acción.- había llamado el director….

El set de grabación había cambiado completamente. Esta vez era una habitación, con una cama enorme. Decorado como si fuera ha habitación de una princesa. Había una rosa marchita en la cama con un montón de pétalos regados por las sabanas. A Romeo se le dijo que fuera a cambiarse de ropa y Wendy se le ordenó ir a ponerse ropa de dormir…

¡¿QUE RAYOS ESPERABAN QUE FUERA ESA ESCENA?!

[[En el Honky Tonk…]]

Gray al cabo de un rato regresó con Juvia dentro del restaurante, en donde Levy ayudaba a Gajeel a quitarse el endemoniado cangrejo que se negaba a soltarle la cara. Al ver eso, Gray y Juvia no pudieron evitar reírse divertidos.

-sheesh… ¿Cómo llegó este endemoniado cangrejo a tu cara, Gajeel? – preguntó ella tratando de quitarle el cangrejo de la cara.

-es por el dia de negros. –se excusó el DS de hierro.

-¿y que rayos es el dia de negros para empezar? –preguntó tratando de comprender.

-yo te explico- dijo Gray secándose una lagrimita salvaje que se le escapó al reírse.

El dia de Negros, según lo que les había explicado Gray a los que no sabían nada (Cana, Juvia, Levy, Masamune (el aborto de Twilight) y Laxus) consistía en que era un "todo lo que puedas comer" pero versión extrema. El punto de ese día era que tenían que cazar el cangrejo metiendo su cabeza a la pecera donde estaban los cangrejos y sacar uno sujetándolo con los dientes. Por eso es que se estaban muriendo de risa cuando Gajeel comenzó a correr de un lado a otro con un cangrejo prensado de forma fuerte a su nariz. A Gray se le había atorado un cangrejo en la boca y por eso estaba luchando por sacarlo sin que el cangrejo lo atacara. Y mientras tanto Natsu estaba rodando por el suelo en un ataque de risa hasta que llegó Lucy y su diversión se acabó. Jellal desapareció y Juvia fue aplastada por el misterioso Dragon Slayer volador.

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse de forma discreta cuando ellos terminaron de contar todo eso. Realmente les hubiera gustado ver como ellos se divertían desde el inicio. Comida, dolor y diversión (con algo de ejercicio). ¿Quién diría que los chicos se morirían de risa con un cangrejo?

-sou… así que eso pasó…- decía Levy quien era abrazada posesivamente por Gajeel.

-Si…-decía Laxus intentando no volverse a reír.

-¿G-Gray? – lo llamó Juvia.

-dime – le respondió negándose a soltar su abrazo.

-¿Quién es el chico que parece vampiro?

-me llamo Masamune…-dijo el chico mirando fijamente a Juvia. Entonces se escuchó un ligero chirrido seguido de un olor fétido que comenzó a inundar el ambiente.

-¿un gas venenoso? – preguntó Laxus tranquilamente. En cuanto terminó de preguntar, Gajeel tomó en brazos a Levy, Gray tomó en brazos a Juvia nuevamente y todos corrieron hacia las ventanas tratando de tomar aire.

-¿D-donde está Laxus? –preguntó Gray terminando de tomar aire. Todos voltearon a mirar y Laxus estaba tendido en el suelo, parecía envenenado.

-Lo siento – había dicho Masamune - ¿Dónde está el baño?

-po…por allá… -señaló Cana y Masamune se levantó sin decir nada y fue directo al baño.

-Laxus- san resiste…- decía Juvia Preocupada.

-Laxus, ¿no te huele mal todo esto? – preguntó Gray tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Si… sus gases tienen poderes sobrenaturales…-se quejó el DS del Rayo algo embobado por el estado de inconsciencia. Gajeel estaba muerto de risa.

-no cabe duda que a pesar de ser rudo también es un tontote…-había dicho Levy riéndose nerviosamente….

**-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-**

**[[Nota de Xei:**

**Sé que me estoy tardando mucho en actualizar. La verdad lo lamento mucho. Este capítulo lo he tenido que escribir dos veces por que un Huracán que se llama Hermana Mayor pasó por una Laptop y borró lo que tenía así que tuve que volver a iniciar a escribir las continuaciones de los juegos mágicos y de este fanfic= =U**

**-Erizo comiendo Negros (cangrejos negros)-**

**La verdad me dio mucha risa escribir este capitulo**

**Pero les pregunto: ¿Qué hará Lucy para que Natsu la perdone? ¿Qué será lo que tienen que hacer Wendy y Romeo? ¿Qué habrá hecho Jellal con Erza? ¿Gajeel bajara unos kilos? xD (LOL) ¿Qué canciones estarán por oír en el siguiente capítulo? ¿masamune estaba huyendo de sus propios gases? xDDD (LEL)**

**¿Qué tienen ganas de ver en el siguiente capítulo? C: acepto sugerencias C:**

**Me da alegría que me tengan tanta paciencia y me dejen reviews C: por lo tantio les tengo un aviso importante.**

**Es muy probable que edite mi primer Fanfic "Quédate Conmigo" y suba un par de capítulos más. Estaré trabajando duro para lograr actualizar pronto y para ponerles continuación de mi fanfic de los juegos mágicos. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí. Y que hayan disfrutado su lectura C:**

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Pau- Onee, Frani – Senpai, Rita –chan y Sore - Chan: Son unas malpensadas xD! (Conciencia: pequeño Trol, lo hiciste a propósito xD) la verdad escribi esa parte con el fin de que malpensaran y les diara mas risa aun el resultado C: espero les haya gustado.**

**CRLNdark loneliness310: La verdad no me imagino escribiendo Lemon. ._. No sabía exactamente que era hasta que navegando por la pagina me encontré uno de Natsu con Lissana… ._.U y mi cabeza se traumó (razón: el escritor de este Fanfic tiene 11 años)…. Tal vez cuando este más grande escriba algo así, ahora no creo xD me falta mucho por aprender aun antes de poder hacer algo tan….em…. maduro C: si, eso, maduro C:**

**Nessa.L98: el chocolate tiene toda la culpa x3u**

**QuieroComerPie: ewé! –baba- tu Nick me da hambreee… xD gracias por dejarme review, la verdad a veces o tambien paresco loquilo riéndome solo mientras escribo xDDD y con la música, mi prima y mi hermana me ayudan C: y Rolling Girl que me enseño que es Vocaloid C:**

**Miner – senpai: concuerdo contigo de que no es bonito que te peguen en la hombría…pero igual xD Juvia aún sigue sin saber xD**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews tanto en este fanfic como en mis Oneshots: Nightmare, Mascara Blanca y Yo, El Que No Está.**

**Tal vez publique otro Long Fic lleno de tonterías cuando mi cabeza se ponga de acuerdo para saber que poner xDU y ya no se que mas decir C:**

**Espero sus Reviews, amenazas de muerte y sugerencias C: y les mando un saludito C:**

**Xei]]**


End file.
